Juegos Del Destino
by OswinElizabeth
Summary: Los cambios vienen acompañados de sorpresas y eso es lo que le sucedió a Isabella. Luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico encuentra una nueva luz en un pequeño niño abandonado entre la basura. ExB Humanos.* Incompleto*
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

E

ra una noche oscura y fría en el momento en que te encontré. Caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía a donde ir. Mis padres, tus abuelos, habían comenzado un viaje sin final. No concebía la vida sin ellos, la perspectiva de ella era dolorosa, vacía.

Los pensamientos que me mantenían caminando, viviendo, eran la mejor forma de morir...

Cuando te escuché, el llanto de un niño, giré hacia los escombros que abundaban entre las calles sin salida. Los botes se encontraban repletos de basura podrida, el olor era insoportable, las ratas corrían entre estos y tan solo se les percibía por el brillo de sus ojos.

Tú estabas entre unas cajas de cartón, envuelto en mantas manchadas con sangre. Tu carita no se percibía entre todos los pliegues, tus manitas buscaban la salida y el llanto que emitías clamaba por ayuda. Los animales asediaban tu muerte, esperando pacientemente a tu lado. El pánico me impidió gritar, te recogí y te mantuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. No pensé que todo fuese a cambiar, en las consecuencias de sostenerte en mis brazos, no pensé en cómo te iba a mantener, ni siquiera en tus padres biológicos, no pude pensar nada más que en el calor que irradiabas y la paz que transmitías.

En calmar tu llanto, sentirte cerca. Porque en ese momento, tú me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti.

Te coloqué de nuevo en tu "cuna" y lloraste desconsolado, te acompañé con las lágrimas mientras quitaba la chaqueta de mis hombros. La sábana quedó como un montón de tela al quedarse sin ti. Te envolví entre la chaqueta y te sostuve de nuevo en mis brazos, dejaste de llorar y tomaste mi mano con la tuya. Tus ojos se abrieron, mirando fijamente mi rostro. Sabía que no podías verme, pero yo sí te veía a ti: un pequeño de ojos violetas.

En ese momento comprendí que jamás te podrían alejar de mí.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Si en la vida existiera un método para guardar la mala suerte en una botella de plástico y venderla, yo en este momento sería la persona más rica del mundo. Si bien no me catalogaba entre los afortunados, tampoco en los desgraciados, pero después de este día sin duda lo estaría analizando profundamente. Todo había comenzado desde muy temprano, a la hora de irme a la escuela.

_7:50 am, 22 de junio del año en curso._

_La alarma anunció el inicio de un nuevo día. Como era costumbre de Bella, cada noche revisaba que todo estuviese en orden, habito que desde muy pequeña su padre le había inculcado. Antes de irse a la cama, su rutina consistía en ir al baño y cepillarse los dientes minuciosamente, revisaba su rostro en búsqueda de anomalías, pero siempre el reflejo le mostraba su pulcra piel pálida como el papel, las mejillas manchadas de rosa claro, sus labios rojos carmín llenos de vida, la mata de cabello color chocolate que hacia juego con sus expresivos ojos los cuales le habían metido en un sinfín de problemas. Nunca se anunciaron cambios._

_Después, caminaba los veinte pasos que le llevaban hasta su habitación, sobre su hombro deseaba las buenas noches a sus padres y cerraba con un quedo clic la puerta de madera. Ojeaba su habitación, pero todo siempre estaba en su lugar. La antigua mecedora de madera en la esquina derecha, junto a la ventana donde ondeaban las cortinas color purpura claro con detalles florales, descansaba soportando sobre su peso los gruesos volúmenes de literatura. Su escritorio de roble frente a su cama individual, que hacia juego con las cortinas ya que eran de un tono más fuerte, sostenía un ordenador de última generación que su padre le había obsequiado por último cumpleaños. Sobre la cama se encontraba el atrapa sueños que su amigo le había obsequiado a los ocho años, día en el que partió a otro estado. A ambos lados se encontraba un par de burós donde, sobre el derecho, se encontraba el viejo despertador que su madre le había comprado al cumplir seis años y acudir a la escuela primaria. Se dirigía lentamente a su reloj de orejas como Mickey Mouse y revisaba la alarma:_

_6:50 am marcaba la manecilla color plata. Activaba con un clic y recorría las mantas._

_Todo había sido igual desde que acudiera a la primaria. Su vida era pacífica, sin cambios. Nada que la perturbara, nada que cambiase. Solo el tiempo anuncia su paso con el marchitar de los objetos, de las personas._

_Los rayos solares se colaban por los pliegues de las cortinas, iluminaban todo lo que a su paso tocasen. Bella se removió entre las mantas, se cubrió el rostro con la mullida almohada impidiendo que la luz le molestase._

_La noche la había pasado estudiando para la prueba final de su materia favorita. Deseaba obtener la más alta nota y orgullosa mostrarles sus resultados a sus padres._

_Charlie, su padre, era un hombre muy exigente con ella, deseaba que fuera la mejor y desde siempre le inculcaba buenos modales. Era un hombre muy riguroso pero que en el fondo la amaba más que a su propia vida._

_Por esas mismas razones, Bella olvidó activar la alarma y esta, por vez primera después de 14 años, no había sonado._

¡Maldición!

Miré de nuevo la alarma, 7:53 am marcaba la manecilla color plata. Deseaba que con frotar mis ojos se borrara y regresase una hora. Pero no, después de tres frotadas seguía anunciando el mismo número.

¡Corre!, pensé en lo más profundo de mi mente. ¡Todavía seguía perdiendo más el tiempo! Tenía 15 minutos para llegar y que la profesora me diese permiso de entrar y presentar el examen.

Con un brinco, salí de la cama y avancé hacia mi armario. Justo este tenía que ser el día que no preparé mis cosas, maldije de nuevo. Me coloqué mis pantalones, camisa y suéter a la velocidad de la luz, aunque tropecé varias veces en el intento. Tomé la mochila y zapatos en cada mano y corrí rumbo a la salida.

Silencio, era lo único que abundaba en la casa. Por lo visto mis padres ya habían salido. Me coloqué los zapatos y la mochila. Ya no había tiempo para desayunar y mi estómago gruñó ante tal anuncio.

Corrí hacia la universidad, la camioneta había dado su último soplo dos días antes. Avancé sin mirar a los lados, arrollé a un perro y un gato que peleaban fuera de una casa. Los niños que caminaban tranquilamente hacia la primaria me miraban sorprendidos y algunos sonreían. Las madres murmuraban groserías, al rozarles con alguna parte de mi anatomía.

El grisáceo edificio me anunció que ya estaba cerca y forcé mis músculos a avanzar más rápido. Supe desde el comienzo que perdería a mi amado adipocito al no desayunar, pero debido a esto no podía salvarlo, sacrificando la materia.

Crucé rápidamente el patio de entrada y tropecé con varios alumnos quienes me mandaron maldiciones o saludaron a mi madre.

Busqué las escaleras que me llevasen al segundo piso, las subí de dos en dos sintiendo mis músculos estirarse, el dolor martillaba en mis sienes y los músculos de mis piernas apenas si lograban obtener la energía para poder moverse.

Por fin llegué al segundo piso, corrí hacia el final y la puerta 204 ya estaba cerrada.

El pánico recorrió mi garganta, el corazón martillaba dentro. Respiré profundamente y rocé la puerta con mis nudillos.

Nada. Seguí intentando repetidamente hasta que escuché el tap, tap de unos tacones.

La puerta se entre abrió y la cara de la profesora Wes me dijo lo molesta que se encontraba. Tragué en seco y ella me miró.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —saludo ácidamente.

Hice una mueca ante el miedo que seguro se reflejaba en mi rostro. La profesora apretaba la mandíbula y por un momento vi el reflejo de la compasión en sus ojos color miel. Giró su cabeza hacia la sala y recorrió los rostros mortificados de mis compañeros.

—Atención —les llamó con un susurro que se escuchó en cada rincón. Ellos alzaron la vista, pero jamás entablaron contacto con los de la profesora Wes. Al obtener su atención, se aclaró la garganta y habló—: Bien, aquí la señorita Swan —Me señaló con una inclinación de cabeza—, desea ingresar al aula, pero todos sabemos las reglas. —Mis compañeros asintieron miedosos ante la dulzura de su voz. Me miraban con compasión y pánico, pero sobre todo pánico—. Están de acuerdo con que ella ingrese, no deseo que al dejarla presentar el examen se creen mal entendidos sobre preferencias a mis alumnos, las cuales no  
>existen.<p>

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, nadie en su sano juicio diría lo contrario. Nadie que fuese su alumno.

—Pues bien —continuó—, creo que todo es cuestión de votos. Levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo con dejar pasar a su compañera —pidió a todos, mirando a cada uno. Mis compañeros tragaron y la mayoría la alzó—. Bien. —Los ojos de la profesora recorrieron el lugar. Tras el resultado, se apartó de la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Aliviada, avancé hacia la banca más cercana y dejé mis cosas. La profesora colocó una hoja en blanco y señalando el pizarrón me dijo—: Swan, el examen está en la pizarra, contéstalo y al terminar me lo entregas. —La profesora avanzó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento, sus piernas se cruzaron y miró hacia la ventana.

Volteé a la pizarra y una sola pregunta estaba escrita allí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, entregaba la hoja a la profesora Wes. La mayoría había dejado el salón, volteé para ver quiénes seguían en el intento, pero nadie a excepción de mí seguía.

La profesora Wes siguió mi recorrido y sonrió. En su rostro ya no se veía la molestia o maldad. Solo ternura y compasión. La fachada de maestra malvada ya había llegado a su fin y frente a mí solo estaba la señorita Esme. Mi amiga.

—Bella, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó amablemente y con una nota de diversión.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo de mi estupenda mañana.

—Nada, solo que olvidé activar la alarma —contesté, molesta al saber de mi estupidez.

Esme sonrió y su risa inundó el salón.

—Y justo el día de mi examen, Bella. —Se carcajeó.

No tuve otra cosa más que sonreír, ya que mirándolo desde retrospectiva, era demasiado gracioso. Y no me quedaba de otra.

—Sí —corroboré.

—Pues espero que estuvieses bien, ya que sabes que yo no tengo preferencias. —Me miró esperando que corroborara lo anterior, asentí y ella sonrió—. Bien, me alegro.

Con un "hasta luego", salí del salón y me dirigí a la siguiente clase.

Pensaba en la pregunta de la profesora Wes mientras me dirigía hacia análisis de personajes, cuando recordé el trabajo que debía entregar. El grito que salió por mi garganta llamó la atención de varios alumnos que miraron extrañados. Sin tomarles la mínima atención, corrí hacia la salida. El viento frío recorrió mi cara y me hizo estremecer, pero aun con ello comencé de nuevo la carrera hacia mi casa. El perro y el gato aun seguían jugueteando en el jardín, las escasas personas me miraban y se apartaban de mi camino. El aliento me salía entrecortado y sentía mi estómago vacío. Llegando a mi casa, busqué entre mi bolsa las llaves, pero no había nada. Corrí hacia el patio trasero y miré la ventana de mi cuarto.

No está muy alta, pensé.

Arriesgándome, escalé el árbol de limones, avancé lentamente hacia la rama que tocaba mi ventana, me repetí varias veces el no mirar hacia abajo. Forzando, traté de abrirla pero no respondía. Miré la hora y supe que no había otra opción.

El dolor recorrió mi brazo, punzadas hacían que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, pero con todo ello seguía corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué a la oficina del profesor Whitlock y éste se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, una taza enorme de café rozaba sus labios.

—Buenos días, señor Whitlock —saludé, el aliento me faltaba y sentía el sudor seco en mi rostro.

El profesor me miré y dejé tranquilo la enorme taza.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señorita Swan? —me preguntó. Yo avancé hacia él y extendí mi mano con el sobre color amarillo hacia él. Éste lo miró y sonrió—. Oh, ya veo. —Alargé la mano y sostuvo entre sus dedos el sobre. Abrió la pestaña y echó una miradita por el hueco—. Bien, bien...De acuerdo. Hasta luego, señorita Swan —me despidió, sacando las hojas blancas del sobre y llevándose su enorme taza a la boca.

El clic sordo de la puerta al cerrarse concordó con el punzar de mi mano. Miré hacia abajo y la visión de un líquido rojo recorriendo mis dedos me quitó el aliento. Sangre, el olor me inundó el sentido y la queja de mi estómago vacío no se hizo esperar. Respiré profundamente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario al que yo deseaba, se me revolvió de nuevo el estómago y una oleada de asco recorrió mi esófago. Con la otra mano, tapé mi conducto gustativo y corrí en dirección a la enfermería. Mis piernas pesaban como dos bloques de cemento debido a la fatiga que les había forzado, además de hacerlo sin combustible. Pobres de mis células, lo siento, pequeñas.

Los pasillos estaban en silencio, el choque de mis converse hacía eco con las paredes, parecía que no había un alma a mi alrededor por lo que aceleré el paso. Al llegar al lugar del servicio médico, un letrero de tamaño carta sobresalía del montón de papelitos de colores que adornaban la puerta con ventanita: CERRADO. Las letras sobresalían de color negro en contraste con el amarillo de la hoja, el amarillo chillón que te deja ciego por varios días, aquel que con el pasar te dice: ¡Hey! No me mires.

El dolor seguía latente, punzaba constantemente y sentía que cada segundo aumentaba.

Resignada, me coloqué a un lado y me dejé caer. No tenía otro lugar al cual acudir, el hospital se encontraba al centro, lejos, muy lejos. Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en algo que requiriese de mi atención. Nada, nada lograba mantenerme concentrada, mi atención brincaba entre personajes de libros, ideas que jamás saldrían de lo recóndito de mi mente, mi madre hablándome de la tía Carmen, nada que me lograse interesar.

—Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar? —la voz de una mujer joven me llegó al tiempo del efluvio de rosas.

Forcé mis párpados a abrirse, una mujer con cabello del color de la arena me miraba sonriente. Llevaba un uniforme color blanco, sus labios eran del color de las buganvilias y sus ojos se marcaban con el azul del cielo. Sus manos sacaron un manojo de llaves que tintinearon al chocar entre ellas y al colocar la correcta se abrió la puerta. Quitó de un jalón el letrero y me  
>miró de nuevo.<p>

—Adelante.

Me levanté como pude y el calor del lugar me calentó las mejillas. Dejó sus llaves en el escritorio que se encontraba justo después de la puerta, junto con una báscula color blanco. Frente a mí se encontraba una camilla con sábanas color rosa y motivos de muchos colores. Una cortina, o como se llame la cosa que parece un acordeón de tela, descansaba plegado a la pared, frente a los pies de la camilla.

La mujer tomó asiento cómodamente y giró su silla hacia un lado, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una tabla con hojas. Colocó sus gafas sobre su pequeña naricilla y tomó una paleta de caramelo a medio comer de un lado de su mano. La saboreó y solo logré arrugar la nariz.

—Muy bien, hermosa. Dime, ¿qué te sucede? —Se sacó la paleta mientras se dirigía a mí, pero con los ojos fijos en los papeles de la tablita. Relamió sus labios y levantó fugazmente su mirada hacia mí. La paleta volvió a su boca.

—Mi mano. —Ella levantó rápidamente su mirada y la posó en mi mano. Frunció el ceño y volvió a prestar atención a sus papeles—. Me duele, creo que me la he lastimado con la ventana, estaba tratando de abrirla pero no cedía y entonces yo... decidí que con un... golpe, este...

La mujer parecía que estaba muy concentrada y me sentí culpable al distraerla, pero cada vez dolía aun más. Suspirando, decidió prestar un poco de su atención.

—Preciosa, no veo nada malo en tu mano. Tal vez la golpeaste y se hizo un moretón —me dijo, a la vez que su golosina formaba una enorme bola en su mejilla al hablar, me miraba fastidiada y su sonrisa "amable" me expresaba que no fuera exagerada—. Ya pasará —aseguró, asintiendo mientras lo decía y frunciendo el gesto.

Al comprender lo que me indicaba, miré hacia donde ella miraba primero y mi mano sana descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla que se situaba al frente. Agarrándola fuertemente, debido al dolor, los nudillos se mostraban blancos en contraste con lo demás rosado. La otra, estaba descansando detrás del mismo respaldo, frente a mi estómago.

Abrí la boca para aclarar el punto, pero el rugido de un hombre me llegó al momento que la brisa fría del pasillo se colara al abrirse la puerta.

— ¡He vuelto! —anunció—. Camile, espero que todo se encuentre normal —rugía en vez de hablar, el hombretón de bigote rojizo. Dio un portazo y la mujer se levantó como si le quemara el trasero. Se retiró una milésima de centímetro al pasar a su lado el señor de bata blanca, restregando sus senos con él. Se sonrojó y se hizo la inocente.

Al olvidarse de mí, decidí que el dolor no era tan fuerte como para presenciar obscenidades. Separé uno a uno mis dedos del respaldo, pero el punzar de la otra mano era cada vez más fuerte. Gemí y un sudor recorrió mi espalda. Ceñí mis dientes sobre el labio.

—Hola —me gritó el doctor y yo lo miré.

Él estaba cómodamente en la silla, la mujer sentada en la camilla con la falda replegada sobre sus muslos y girando la zapatilla. Su sonrisa se esfumó al observar el dolor en mi rostro, se levantó y su mano adornada con un anillo color dorado tomó la mía. La extendió para observarla libremente. Me encogí al verle estirar la otra para tocar, cerré los ojos esperando el pinchazo, pero no sentí nada.

—Parece que te peleaste con vidrios —susurró el doctor, ya no se escuchaban gritos, más bien una voz fuerte pero moderada. Se apartó del escritorio y me hizo sentar sobre la silla de la que antes me aferraba. Se hincó frente a mí.

—Camile, trae lo necesario.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y llevó consigo el instrumental con el que me librara de los diminutos pedazos de cristal que rodeaban toda mi mano.

….

—¡Legue! —Grite nada más entrar por la puerta de metal. En la mañana había procurado dejarla sin llave para no volver a romper vidrios. Era doloroso eso de quitarlos y corretearlos al encarnarse en la piel.

La luz de la sala era tenue, apenas un círculo en el suelo de madera al refractarse por el que formaba la ventana de la puerta. Mis padres deberían estar en su habitación, como siempre.

Tire la mochila al lado del fregadero y lave mi mano, lo cual costo al no poder utilizar la otra para frotar y aclarar. Seguí directo a la nevera, saque la cena tibia y serví.

Espere pacientemente los pasos de mi madre al bajar a acompañarme a cenar, pero el silencio total de la casa fue lo único que me recibió. Lo relacione con el duro camino que habría sido viajar a casa de la tía Carmen y cuidarla durante el día. Mi madre había tomado muy enserio eso de cuidarla durante su estancia en el hospital y prometer seguir su tarea en casa hasta que mostrase mejoría. A tal extremo de ir todos los días, varias veces al día.

Al terminar, subí a mi habitación, deje las cosas en la cama y baje de nuevo para tomar algo que sirviese de protector contra el frío que se colaba por el cristal roto. Encontré un cartón viejo y ruñido que cubría en parte el hueco, tapice con cinta y me sentí satisfecha al caldearse la habitación.

Mi madre seguía sin dar luces de vida por lo que decidí ir averiguar la razón. Tal vez un masaje de pies le vendría de maravilla. Yo necesitaba uno. Toque y espere su suave voz de "adelante", que no llego. Abrí, la habitación estaba con luces tenues de las lámparas de la cómoda, pero no había rastro de mis padres.

Baje de nuevo a la cocina y mire si habría una nota… nada.

Seguí buscando por la casa, sin encontrar nada en las encimeras, opte por el suelo, hasta dar con el pedazo de papel que se había escabullido debajo de la nevera.

"Tía Carmen tuvo complicaciones, no nos esperes"

Realice varias llamadas a sus celulares, la contestadora saltaba y me di por vencida cuando me reboto las llamadas. Preocupada me fui acostar sin saber a dónde comunicarme.

Sí tía se encontraba mal, no estaría nadie en casa, por lo que era pérdida de tiempo llamar. Recordé las veces que mi padre insistía en colocar los números de los Denali, pero siempre fui tan perezosa.

La mano comenzaba a punzar de nuevo, y los pinchazos aumentaban de ritmo, tome los analgésicos y el sueño fue venciendo mi determinación al esperar noticias.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_"El dolor es tan solo una forma de supervivencia."_

BELLA'S POV

— ¿B

ella? Bella, ¿qué te sucede? —La profesora Wes avanzaba por el empedrado camino que llevaba al jardín trasero del edificio. Sus altos tacones se tambaleaban debido al peso y el irregular suelo que pisaba. Con cuidado y decidida daba un paso tras otro, directo al lugar donde me refugiaba.

La brisa levantó las hojas que caían de los arboles, fría y húmeda por las lluvias que se desplomaban durante el día.

Sentí frío, pero no logré levantarme.

La deslumbrante luz de un rayo anunció el proceder de un trueno. Me encogí ante el sonido retumbante, mis manos se apretaron aun más fuerte alrededor de mis piernas, mis mejillas bañadas en sal goteaban y la humedad se esparcía en mis rodillas.

La profesora seguía gritando mi nombre, sobre el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia que comenzó a caer, mas no escuchaba.

Quería gritar, sin embargo no encontraba mi voz. Quería que el dolor se fuera, que ya no tuviera nada dentro de mí. Que los recuerdos que recorrían mi mente se esfumaran como la vida misma.

Quería morir...

(…)

La luz del amanecer se abrió paso por las rendijas que formaban la cinta y los cartones de papel que sellaban el marco de la ventana. Enderecé mi cuerpo que yacía tirado sobre el edredón, por un momento el mundo giró a mí alrededor para dar paso a un momento de sopor en el cuerpo.

Me obligué a levantar mis miembros, la sucesión de acontecimientos pasaron rápidamente, dándole razón de ser al nerviosismo que acudía en mi pecho, la ansiedad y preocupación.

Tomé el celular justo en el momento en que una llamada entró, lanzando vibraciones en mis manos.

—Bella, Bella... —La voz de mi tía resonó por el altavoz, el pánico recorrió mi ser, algo no andaba bien.

—Soy yo, Bella. Dime qué sucede —hablé tranquilamente, tratando de calmar su estado.

La agitación se percibía en su respiración. Mi estómago se volvió un nudo, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente. Podía sentir su pánico, pero me obligué a respirar esperando que ella recuperara el aliento.

—Carmen, pásame el móvil —demandó una voz gruesa, haciendo ruidos al pasar del viento y el susurro de ropas—. ¿Hija? —dijo Eleazar, el esposo de mi tía—. Disculpa la agitación de tu tía, ya sabes el estado de su salud inestable. —Asentí, respirando profundamente, tal parecía que no era nada más que un momento social—. Quiero que tomes asiento y me escuches tranquilamente... —El sollozo de fondo y las palabras dichas renovaron la fuerza de mi preocupación—. No tengo experiencia en estos casos, pero sinceramente no creo que alguien esté aun preparado. —Su respiración se agitó por un momento y el soplar de su aliento resonó por el altavoz—. Allí vamos... —Creí escuchar—. Tus padres han sufrido un accidente. —Su voz fue bajando de volumen al terminar la frase, no sabría decir si fue a causa del poder de esas palabras, ni realmente qué sucedió con él.

Solo sabría contarles cómo ese hecho modificó mi vida.

(…)

*Narrador*

El camino se hizo trabajoso al caer la lluvia. Los zapatos de un tacón alto se atoraban entre las hendiduras que se formaban en las uniones de las piedras. La profesora trastabilló y gimió de dolor, pero ni aun sintiendo el pie doblarse se detuvo, la mirada la tenía trabada en el lugar oscuro y difuminado que estaba al frente, era como un sendero dificultoso en una pesadilla al querer escapar de un lugar, mas en éste lo que deseaba era llegar a él.

La figura oculta en la cortina de agua se revolvió ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. El dolor en su pecho, como un jalón de entrañas, subió hacia la garganta. El nudo se intensificó al mirar el desolado ambiente, la tristeza que logró divisar en ese cuerpo desvaído entre la lluvia, oculto entre las sombras, sin un signo de vida. Tal parecía que el cielo se había confabulado con la desgracia que experimentaba esa pobre chica que ella tanto apreciaba. No por lo bueno de sus notas, ni las asediadas e ingeniosas preguntas que le hacía en todo momento que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Era más de aquello, era más que el simple hecho de que fuese el reflejo de su pequeña Emma, era el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Adoraba a Bella, y desde el principio supo que ella sería una mujer grande y brillante. Pero ahora, al verla tan desolada a causa de la partida de sus padres, todas aquellas visiones de la mujer fuerte eran eso, simples visiones.

La nube de recuerdos se difuminó al resonar de un trueno, el camino a su objetivo era corto, tan solo unos cuantos pasos. Gritó su nombre una, dos y tres veces, procurando llamar su atención... no funcionó.

Al llegar a su lado, los sollozos se escuchaban impedidos, mas el significado que emitían era el mismo. Se le rompió el corazón, si eso era posible.

El vaivén de sus hombros era desigual y aumentaban conforme ella se acercaba a la persona que ella quería ayudar. Alargó un brazo y acarició uno de ellos, tratando de calmarla.

Tampoco funcionó.

—Bell —susurró a su lado, tomando su cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos. La sujeción fue aumentando de nivel al sentirla temblar y llorar, el grito desolado de su voz le impidió continuar—. Por favor, Bell, escucha —le exigió, gritando en su oído. Las manos no paraban de acariciar, alisar y acercarla a su lado. Quería eliminar su dolor—. Todo estará bien...

Las palabras tan solo fueron un simple susurro que la tormenta se llevó entre sus agudos y enérgicos soplidos del viento. Fue una oración que, con fervor, ambas deseaban que fuera real.

(…)

Las sombras que abarcaban las desoladas calles ocultaban los secretos jamás pensados. Su andar era desigual, aun cuando el suelo se encontraba impensablemente regular para ser una calle de bajos niveles.

Las miradas ocultas entre esas recelosas sombras le miraban acechando, analizando cuando sería el mejor momento de atacar. Ella, sin embargo, no miraba, no escuchaba, no sentía... Cosa que esas miradas no sabían, porque nada en esas calles se podía saber. Eran demasiados sucesos, tantos pasos que aquellas calles habían visto pasar. Tantas historias, tantas personas que ni aunque estuviesen escritas a tinta china se podrían llegar a descifrar.

Bella avanzaba ajena a todo ello. Sus pies se movían de forma autómata, sin rumbo fijo. Poco a poco el sol fue perdiéndose entre los altos edificios de color grisáceo y destartalado por el tiempo.

Miró sin mirar el cielo. Pasó saliva y humedeció sus resecos labios.

Recordar ahora no era factible, lo factible era pensar. Idear alguna forma de acabar con ese dolor que consumía su cuerpo y alma.

El andar de una rata llamó su atención, avanzó rápidamente entre los escombros formados en una pila en la esquina del edificio. Continuaba con un callejón oscuro y poco iluminado por las lámparas de la avenida.

Avanzó sin pensar.

El sonido de un claxon le llegó a lo lejos, cerca, lejos... todo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se elevaron para cubrir su cabeza, las piernas le fallaron y cayó.

(…)

— ¿Bella? —escuchó en su mente, identificó la voz como la de su profesora—amiga. Sonrió al recordar—. Bell, despierta, pequeña.

Sintió la caricia en su antebrazo, cerca de sus dedos.

Abriendo los ojos, enfocó el rostro angelical de Esme, su rostro era hermoso. La suave mata de cabello rojizo fue lo primero que observó. Estaba un poco desarreglado y sus ojos verdes no eran como ella los recordaba, estos eran unos ojos preocupados.

Su ceño se frunció y una imperceptible arruguilla se formó en su frente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le habló en un susurro, tratando de no alterarla.

Bella miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar que iba mal. Giró la cabeza a los lados, una maquina de sonidos pitantes le llamó la atención.

Pit—pit—pit, escuchó.

Las ondas desfilaban en la pantalla, los números parpadeaban y el sonido se emitía al momento de éstos.

— ¿Llamo al doctor? —preguntó Esme. La miraba pálida y con unas enorme ojeras. El color de sus mejillas era de un tono más fuerte que su rostro, por lo menos mejoraba.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —graznó Bella. Aclaró la garganta, la sentía seca y el sonido que emitió no le gustó para nada.

La profesora la miró preocupada sin saber qué decir.

Después de tomarla en brazos en aquella tormenta, la chica había perdido toda fuerza. Quedó deshecha entre sus brazos y ella tuvo que llamar a urgencias, Carlisle, su esposo, era la única persona que podía ayudarlas.

La llamada tardó y fue desviada por la operación que en ese momento practicaba su esposo, por lo que la espera se alargó.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, se arrastró con Bella en brazos hacia el rincón más próximo. Le había despejado el rostro del cabello húmedo y secado las lágrimas mezcladas con agua. Era tan hermosa, tanto como su pequeña Emma.

—Esme, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —le llamó de nuevo Bella, no podía recordarle. Era demasiado pronto.

La llamada a la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta de la profesora y Bella miró hacia el frente. Sus tíos aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, iban tomados de la mano y con la mirada perdida.

El dolor de ese recuerdo aumentó de forma brutal el pitido, que ella no logró escuchar por el retumbar de su sangre.

Sus padres.

Trató de enderezarse, su ropa aun estaba en su lugar. Tan solo un cable descansaba en su brazo, el que la mantenía conectada al ruidoso aparato.

Esme trató de detenerla, pero nada podría hacerlo. Bella quería ir inmediatamente con ellos. Nada importaba más que verlos con sus ojos, bien. Esme comprendió la desesperación reflejada en su rostro, y ayudó con su experta experiencia a la chica. Al verse liberada, corrió. Sus tíos gritaron a su espalda, pero ella no podía, no deseaba parar.

¿Es que no lo entienden?, se preguntó.

Esme le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo.

—Tranquila, no es por aquí —le habló de cerca, segura y a la vez tranquila.

Bella se detuvo y la siguió a donde la dirigía. Los pasillos estaban desolados, eran de color blanco a causa de las luces y paredes. Nada allí tenía color.

Se detuvieron en una puerta con un número apenas perceptible.

Bella respiró profundamente, sin ser consciente de la retención de aire que mantenía.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella alargara la mano, y por esta salió un hombre vestido con bata. Miró significativamente a Esme. Bella quería abrirse paso entre ellos, pero la mano del hombre la retuvo.

—Espera —dijo, apretando su brazo.

—Tengo que entrar. Ellos... mis padres están... me dijeron —tartamudeó entre lágrimas—. Por favor...

—Bella, mírame —le pidió amablemente, ella lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos color miel, amables, tranquilos y...—. ¡Espera! —gritó el doctor Carlisle al zafársele la chica. La observó entrar a la habitación, y su esposa se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Bella entró rápidamente, la habitación era espaciosa. Dos camillas seguidas se encontraban ocupadas por los cuerpos de sus padres. Suspiró aliviada al mirarlos. Estaban conectados a numerosos cables y aparatos, su madre tenía el rostro en dirección al cuerpo de su padre, y él miraba al techo. Se acercó lentamente al centro, entre la abertura que formaban las camillas.

Tocó las manos de ambos, los acarició y apreció. Al fin podía respirar.

El peso de su cuerpo fue menor, sonrió feliz. Aun conectados y postrados en esas camillas, ella se sentía feliz, los tenía con ella. Ya estaba allí, para cuidarlos y jamás separarse de ellos. Ella lograría que mejoraran.

El rostro de su madre estaba con algunas heridas y su padre tenía un brazo inmovilizado con vendas.

Acarició el cabello de su madre, sus piernas fallaron un poco y se hincó su lado. Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Tan solo era sentirla, ser consciente de ellos, saber que eran ellos.

Un sollozo se le escapó, se regañó por ello. No podía llorar, ellos estaban bien.

Se limpió rápidamente la humedad, avergonzada. Sus padres no debían verla así. Volteó hacia su padre, repitió su análisis. Sonrió al mirar la cicatriz en la mano derecha de su padre, la diminuta mordedura. Tocó su pecho. Observó su pecho. Escuchó...

Y nada.

Ningún pitido, nada. Tan solo su irregular respiración.

El corazón se le aceleró, sintió el miedo correr por sus venas. Avanzó hacia el aparato. Tocó a su madre, a su padre...

Los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

(…)

La camioneta pasó a su lado, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bella levantó el rostro al cielo oscuro. Se recostó en la banqueta, concentrada en la pelea por comida de los roedores.

Las pisadas apresuradas corrían a su lado, algunas monedas pasaron sus pies y rodaron hasta las rendijas del desagüe. Dos gatos avanzaron silenciosamente por los altos botes, miraron los roedores y brincaron atrapándolos. Bella miraba como un grupo de perros persiguieron después a los mismos gatos.

El tiempo siguió avanzado, escribiendo las historias de cada organismo que por esas calles pasaban.

Bella era ahora una espía, observando silenciosamente cada detalle. Sus piernas se mantenían retraídas y sostenidas por sus brazos, la barbilla descansando sobre éstas y sus parpados esforzándose por mantenerse abiertos.

Su burbuja se rompió con el llanto de alguien.

Miró hacia los lados, se levantó lentamente y desentumió sus miembros. Avanzó atraída por ese sonido. Los pasos se fueron haciendo mas rápidos conforme el sonido se hacía más claro y fuerte. Pasó el callejón, tropezó con unos botes y unas cuantas cajas. El llanto aumentó su volumen. Llegó al final y nada. El sonido seguía inundando.

Las cajas de cartón estaban esparcidas, un enorme basurero se encontraba desparramado. Un grupo de cajas llamó su atención, se acercó y las removió.

Entre éstas, el pequeño rostro que apareció renovó fuerzas y lloró.

Bella se agachó a su altura, lo tomó en brazos y miró de cerca. El bulto se removía desesperado en sus brazos, disminuyó su sonido conforme ella avanzó hacia la avenida y la luz. Estaba envuelto en una manta bordada, analizó la manta pero ésta estaba manchada en sangre. Tocó un mechón de cabello con su dedo índice, sin creer lo que veía. El niño detuvo su llanto al sentir la caricia, se removió hacia el calor que le proporcionaba. Bella lo miró más de cerca a la luz, el niño que mantenía en sus brazos tenía el cabello cobrizo y delgado. Su rostro estaba manchado en sangre y se veía hinchado.

Parecía un recién nacido.

Pasó su dedo a lo largo de ese pequeño rostro y sintió la suavidad. Sonrió, el niño hizo una mueca con la caricia pero se acercó aun más.

Parece una ratita, pensó Bella.

Acercó su rostro al del niño y lo sintió. Algo dentro de ella cambió: el dolor. El dolor había disminuido, no era sofocante. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y el niño la miró.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

El llanto de un niño se escuchaba por toda la casa, Isabella avanzaba rápidamente entre los escombros que en el suelo se hallaban. La estufa se encontraba llena de fragmentos de vidrio y cerámica. Con un trozo de tela recogía y desechaba todo en el bote de basura.

El bebé no paraba de llorar y ella, que se creía de una paciencia infinita, hoy se percataba de la gran mentira que eso era. Tropezó con una cacerola de metal, el resonante sonido aumentó los quejidos del pequeño.

Su respiración aun la mantenía acelerada y poco le faltaba para hiperventilarse, su mente le decía que era a causa de la impresión, mas el miedo que recorría su cuerpo era la respuesta a todo.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y con ello que no llorase más, cogió al niño en brazos y subió a su habitación. Los escalones se encontraban igual que siempre, pulidos e impecables. Siempre al llegar a casa debía limpiar perfectamente sus zapatos o tomar un par limpios debajo del perchero si es que no deseaba meterse en un lío con Renée. Un aguijonazo de dolor recorrió su estómago y pecho, las lágrimas se anunciaron con un ardor en los ojos y un cosquilleo en la nariz. Rápidamente sorbió y respiró profundamente.

Al pensar sobre su pasado y, más aún, sobre su presente, le quedaba claro que no podía seguir viviendo allí, entre tantos y tantos escombros de recuerdos. Sabía que podría morir de tristeza. Tan solo el pensar que ya no los volvería a ver era suficiente para que el aire se atascara en sus pulmones y el dolor le hiciera encogerse sobre sí misma. Era demasiado para su cuerpo y sobre todo para su mente.

El gemido del niño le hizo darse cuenta que no había avanzado ni un solo escalón, miró su reflejo en el escalón con un bebe en brazos.

Se veía cansada, muy cansada y, al percatarse de su enmarañado cabello, supo que no había podido dejar de tocárselo, jalarlo y querer desplazar su dolor de su cabeza a jalones. El pequeño estaba sucio, envuelto en su chamarra con su cabello apenas perceptible lleno de sangre.

Se obligó avanzar y llegar a su habitación. Tenía que preparar lo necesario para poder dejar la casa antes de que alguien, sus tíos principalmente, le hicieran una visita.

El pequeño seguía gimoteando y sollozando débilmente, ya no tan sonoramente como cuando lo había encontrado, seguramente sería su falta de fuerzas, el hambre y especialmente el sueño que hacía sus ojitos cerrarse. Con cuidado y dejándolo de lado sobre la cama, se separó de él. Sus brazos quedaron vacíos y el frío que se coló entre su ventana le erizó la piel, el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo le llegó a los huesos. Si no se apresuraba, corría el riesgo de derrumbarse. Al mirar a su lado y ver al pequeño dormido supo que no podía permitirse eso, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Recogió deprisa su ropa, que no era mucha, los artículos de aseo, recuerdos como su pequeño baúl, fotos y demás cosas que no se podía dejar. Al tener la maleta lista la dejó al pie de la puerta, se vistió con algo cómodo y que no le hiciera pasar frío.

Corrió a la habitación donde guardaban todo lo que ya no se usaba y buscó entre las cajas la ropita que sabía que su madre guardaba, al encontrarla la llevó a su cuarto. Buscó algunas mantas, en su mayoría eran color rosado, pero pensó que no importaría mucho, no podían ponerse estrictos si no había más. Algunos mamelucos y chambritas eran aun grandes para el pequeño, lo cual comprobó al colocarle uno sobre su cuerpecito.

Al correr la chamarra y la sábana manchada en sangre, observó que su piel aun tenía un color rojo, arrugado y con el cordón umbilical. Con una mano en la boca debido a la impresión, lo tomó en brazos. Era tan frágil y liviano. Si fuera alguien con mayor experiencia, podría decir que el niño tenía un día, a lo mucho dos, de nacido. El terror de pensar lo que le habría sucedido si no hubiese vagado cerca de él le exprimió el estómago.

Dejó de nuevo al niño sobre la cama y fue en búsqueda de la bañera en el ático, el calentador aun permanecía prendido como sabía que siempre permanecía, a causa de su madre... Negando frenéticamente se reprendió, tenía que dejar de pensar, dejar ir ese dolor y esconderlo en el fondo de su mente. Era demasiado insoportable. La halló en lo alto de una pila de cajas, la llevó al baño y reguló la temperatura del agua que caía, pronto pudo acercar cosas útiles para limpiar al pequeño.

Bella no contaba con mucha experiencia con niños, apenas si veía a su pequeña sobrina Ness una vez cada año y cuando era una bebé nunca la cargó o hizo pucheros, su experiencia era mínima. Así que al verse obligada tuvo que apechugar y lanzarse a ello, eso la mantendría ocupada y sería bueno para los dos.

Regresó de nuevo a su habitación y observó que el pequeño estaba despierto y callado, miraba hacia el techo. Supo que en realidad no es como si ya mirara o se percatara de su alrededor, había leído alguna vez que solo percibía sombras. Lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño volteó y la miró. Sus ojos color violeta se posaron en su rostro, Bella sintió un calor inesperado que le inundó. Sonriendo y besándole la cabecita avanzó con un niño, toalla y cobija en manos.

Al meter al pequeño al agua, éste dio un alarido al cambio de temperatura. Bella trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole cosas bonitas, tocando su piel con el agua y tratando de que no pasara frío. Aunque en ese cuarto sería difícil ya que el vapor de agua era abundante. Comenzó frotando su cabecita con la espuma del jabón siguiendo el largo de su cuerpecito, al llegar al ombligo frotó con cuidado de no lastimarlo pero tratando de ponerle especial atención, no deseaba que se le infectara. El agua fue cambiando de tono y el pequeño se estiraba entre el brazo que lo sostenía, su piel blanca y rosada, todavía con un tono rojizo y arrugado, se fue mostrando.

Bella miró el lunar en su pie derecho, era una media luna, justo en el centro del pie. Sonrió al tocarle el largo de su piesito y que éste estirara los deditos hacia arriba. Rápidamente recordó que ella siempre había querido hacer eso, verificar lo que Esme le contaba sobre el reflejo... ¿cómo se llamaba? (1)Trató de recordar el nombre, mas no le venía a la mente. Se alegró de que por fin pudiera ver que era cierto, los bebés no seguía la regla de ese reflejo. Al rosar de nuevo su pie, éste lo encogió rápidamente y chilló. Bella supo que era momento de sacarlo de allí.

Momentos después todo estaba listo: el bebé limpio, las maletas listas, el calentador apagado, el gas cerrado, las luces de arriba apagadas, ventanas cerradas... Todo parecía en orden.

Bella observó con nostalgia por última vez la que fuera su casa desde que recordaba, los rincones, paredes y techo. Pero por más que le doliera despedirse, más le dolía quedarse.

Tomó las maletas con la única mano que le quedaba libre; con un enorme esfuerzo había logrado envolver al niño en un reboso y así sabía que no se le escaparía, teniendo las manos libre para poder coger las maletas.

Cerró con llave y avanzó a la calle, donde un taxista esperaba pacientemente con el motor encendió. Subió lentamente a la parte trasera, acomodó al pequeño entre sus brazos y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches —saludó al hombre mayor, éste asintió en modo de respuesta.

—¿A dónde la llevo? —preguntó sin más preámbulos.

—A la estación de tren, por favor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre puso en marcha el automóvil. Bella miró por última vez hacia su casa, la calle fue desapareciendo de su vista a través de la ventana. El reflejo de su cara era la viva imagen del desconsuelo.

...

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino a la estación. El señor tarareaba inconscientemente una melodía entre dientes, demasiado bajo para no molestar.

Las luces de las casas iluminaban su rostro, Bella se percató de lo cansado que se le veía, las largas líneas de su rostro hablaban de lo prolongada que había sido su vida. Observó su mandíbula, cerrada a presión en ese momento, sus labios en línea decían lo mucho que le molestaba su trabajo.

Al percatarse de que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ella desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana, observando un establecimiento iluminado con un letrero de 24 horas. Recordó que debía comprar la fórmula para el pequeño, aun no le daba nada y sabía que pronto podría caer enfermo y verse en un problema.

—Disculpe —susurró, tratando de no perturbar al señor—, ¿podríamos detenernos en aquella farmacia? —Le señaló la que se encontraba adelante.

El hombre gruñó y la miró con ojos penetrantes y hostiles, sin embargo giró lentamente para aparcar.

—Gracias —le susurró de nuevo con miedo de que se enfadara más.

Ojeando a su equipaje tuvo miedo de salir. ¿Y si se iba con todo? Mordiéndose el labio miraba desde la farmacia al equipaje y una mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Rápido, por que el tiempo corre —gruñó el señor.

Bella salió del taxi con la incertidumbre y decidió que se daría prisa.

Las puertas se encontraban cerradas y solo una ventanilla corrediza le permitía poder hablar, tocó débilmente para llamar la atención de una chica que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba por los auriculares.

—Disculpe —llamó con los nudillos con un poco de más fuerza—. Perdón. ¡Señorita! —gritó desesperada.

La chica volteó rápidamente y se sonrojó al verla.

—Perdón. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Bella la miró acomodarse los audífonos en el cuello y prestarle atención al bulto que cargaba.

—Una lata de fórmula para recién nacido, por favor.

—¿De qué marca? —preguntó, levantándose de un brinco.

Bella pensó, pero en realidad no tenía idea.

—¿Cuál me recomiendas?

La chica rubia la miró desconcertada, pero giró rápidamente en busca de la fórmula.

Al regresar, la colocó en el mostrador para pasarla por el LED y marcar el precio.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó mirándola sonriente.

—Sí, un paquete de pañales para recién nacido, dos biberones, toallitas y talco, por favor.

La chica asintió y fue a buscar todo. Un hombre se acercó a su lado y pegó su cuerpo al ventanal.

—Buenas noches —saludó mirando dentro.

Bella se encogió y ojeó sobre su hombro, era alto con cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos de color negros repasaron su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus brazos. Sonrió al percatarse de su pequeño bulto. Bella observó sus dientes perfectamente alineados, tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Vestía un atuendo negro que consistía en una gabardina que rosaba el suelo, los pantalones ajustados se sostenían de la cadera por una hebilla plateada con un símbolo que ella no supo reconocer, sus botas eran enormes y sabía que si páteaba con ellas, sería una excelente arma. Su camisa dejaba entrever su pecho musculoso, con los primeros botones abiertos. Algunos anillos adornaban sus manos. Era muy atractivo.

Bella sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

—Buenas noches —por fin saludó.

El hombre guiñó un ojo y miró hacia dentro. Bella siguió su mirada y se percató de que miraba a la chica rubia que buscaba entre unos estantes. La lujuria iluminó sus ojos al verla agacharse.

Bella sonrió, seguro estaba buscando a la chica. De regreso, ésta sonrió sonrojándose débilmente al ver al hombre y pasó los artículos por la lucecilla roja.

—Son $124 —anunció—. ¿Pagará en efectivo?

Bella asintió, sacando el dinero de su pantalón y entregándoselo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella cuando le entregó su compra y se dirigió al taxi.

Al voltear, se percató de que la chica salía por una puerta escondida y se abalanzaba sobre el hombre, besándolo ávidamente.

Subió al taxi y sonrió. ¿Qué se sentiría que alguien te tome así?, se preguntó.

Al acomodarse y dejar la bolsa a un lado, el taxista fue poniendo en marcha el automóvil. Bella dio un último vistazo a su derecha y observó que llegaba una pareja a la farmacia. La mujer tomó a la chica del brazo y la jaló, el hombre que la acompañaba golpeó al que Bella saludó hacía unos momentos. La chica trataba de soltarse llorando y gritando algo que Bella no alcanzaba a escuchar, la mujer clavaba las uñas en su brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que avanzara un solo paso.

Bella se inclinó a la ventana, le hizo una señal al conductor para que no avanzara. Estaba por salir cuando el hombre alto de negro se giró y, levantando la pierna, golpeó al hombre mayor. La chica chilló y se tapó el rostro. La mujer que la sostenía se quedó con la boca abierta y aflojó el agarre. La rubia, al sentirse libre, corrió al lado del hombre al que besó antes y lo abrazó, éste le devolvió el abrazo y salió corriendo con ella en brazos.

La señora fue corriendo al lado del hombre que se encontraba arrodillado sosteniéndose el estómago y le decía algo, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y señalando hacia donde los chicos desaparecían.

Bella no logró ver a los señores y, cuando se percató que no podría hacer nada, pidió al conductor que avanzara. El señor del taxi asintió y siguió el camino.

...

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a la estación. Bella bajó y apiló las maletas en un carrito que se encontraba libre, el señor del taxi le ayudó con algunas.

—¿Cuánto le debo, señor? —preguntó nada más terminar su labor.

—30 dólares —le dijo abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola con un brazo.

Bella volteó a mirarle. Era muy poco, por lo que sabía, mínimo serian 300 dólares, era un tramo largo, además de contar el tiempo que le hizo esperar.

—¿Perdón?

—30.

Bella tomó el dinero y se lo entregó.

—Gracias.

El hombre se metió al taxi y avanzó hacia la salida. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a la chica con la boca abierta. Sonrió. Se parecía tanto a su hija de 15 años con un bebé en brazos. Sabía que era un poco mayor que su hija, pero la recordó y recordó la tragedia. Suspiró, aun recordaba a su Nathy.

Bella miró el taxi irse. Agradeciendo al señor su amabilidad, cogió el carrito y entró.

Dentro estaba tibio y las personas se encimaban unas con otras, algunas corrían en todas direcciones con las maletas volando detrás suyo y golpeando a todo aquel que se atravesará en su camino. Con cuidado y evitando a estos descuidados, se dirigió al mostrador más cercano.

Detrás de éste una mujer alta presionaba teclas rápidamente, sus labios estaba pintados con un color rosado y su traje azul marino se mantenía en su lugar a pesar de sus movimientos. Era muy hermosa.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué le puedo servir? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable, su cabello rojizo ondulado se mantenía fijo en su nuca con un moño.

—Buenas noche, un ticket para...

Observó la pizarra con diversos destinos, éstos titilaban y cambiaban constantemente, miró uno en concreto.

—Chicago, por favor. —Suspiró emocionada y sacó el aire contenido al decir su destino.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa cordial, tecleó algunas cosas y esperó a que el lento sistema hiciera su trabajo.

Bella observó cómo se movía inquieta en su lugar, parecía como que no encontraba una postura adecuada. Recordó el día en que la obligaron a andar con unos zapatos de tacón, que si bien el tacón era insulso y apenas si alcanzaba a rebasar el 1.60 m, ella terminó con un dolor en la espalda que no le quedaron ganas de volver a experimentar con los tacones.

El pequeño niño suspiró entre sueños y Bella fue consciente de que aún no lo alimentaba, se reprendió mentalmente y juró que sería lo primero que haría nada más le entregasen el papel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé? —Escuchó Bella que decían a un lado.

Volteó a mirar y se encontró con una señora bajita con el cabello canela y ojos azules. Sonrió cordialmente y pensó.

—Una semana. —Volvió a sonreír y miró a lo lejos, esquivando los ojos de la señora.

—Qué pequeño es. Recuerdo cuando mi Rick era una cosita de nada. —Suspiró feliz con un brillo en los ojos.

Bella sonrió y volteó tratando de dar por finalizada su pequeña conversación.

—Aquí tiene, señora —le habló la mujer pelirroja extendiendo un papel frente a sus ojos.

Bella tomó el papel y se despidió. Al avanzar por el lugar fue buscando un asiento libre para poder preparar un biberón y alimentar al pequeño. Lo que menos deseaba era que se enfermase. Miró el boleto a Chicago con cierta ansiedad, la hora estaba fijada para las cero horas en la sala 3. Se encontraba en la 1, así que tenía que dar la vuelta al lugar.

La espalda comenzaba a darle molestias y el estómago a gruñir. Siguió su camino, al llegar a la sala 3 se abalanzó hacia primer asiento libre y, como se había prometido, preparó la fórmula. El bebé seguía dormido, así que Bella tendría que armarse de valor y darle de comer. Sin experiencia, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Probó acariciando el labio inferior y el pequeño hizo un puchero cerrando su boquita, impidiendo el paso. Con la punta del chupón acarició la forma de mariposa que formaban los labios del bebe, maravillándose de lo tierno que se veía. Buscó un hueco que le diera la oportunidad de meterle el biberón, mas el niño seguía sin darle paso.

La llamada a abordar el avión la alertó, tomando su equipaje se apresuró.

—Su boleto —pidió una mujer de estatura enfundada en un traje azul marino, los labios rojos hicieron una mueca—. Buen viaje.

Bella ignoró su falta de cordialidad y avanzó de largo por el pasillo, las personas aun estaban en la fila y le alegraba ser una de las primeras en abordar, lo que significaba poder acomodarse a gusto y sin tanto ajetreo.

El pequeño se despertó con el balanceo y ella aprovechó para darle el biberón. Al fin lo aceptó con gusto y encantado tragó a grandes volúmenes de leche. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado con unos adorables hoyuelos, las gotitas de sudor se formaron en su frente y hacía unos ruidos de placer. Bella casi se derrumba ante el goce que ese sonido le proporcionó. Al llegar al asiento colocó la bolsa de mano y pañalera a un lado, tratando de no tocar el asiento contiguo, podría molestarse a su ocupante. El niño siguió tragando y ella lo miró llena de dicha.

—Disculpe —se escuchó que decía la voz de una mujer a su lado.

Bella abrió los ojos al reconocerla: era la rubia de la farmacia. Al instante que ella tomó asiento, llegó el hombre que armó el lío.

—Hola, guapa. —Sonrió de lado al mirarla.

Bella enrojeció hasta la raíz y se ocultó tras la manta del niño.

—No le tomes en cuenta, es un bravucón —le animó la chica al verla tan azorada—. Mi nombre es Kate —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Bella le saludó.

—Bella.

—Entonces, ¿no está registrado? —preguntó Kate tras la larga platica que habían mantenido durante el viaje.

Habían aterrizado unos minutos antes y se encontraban esperando la maletas, ella estaba esperando sus maletas, ya que Kate y Garret no llevaban nada en mano.

—No, aún no.

Bella se preocupó, ¿qué haría?

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó directamente y sin preámbulos Garret, Bella sintió que el suelo desaparecía. Trató de respirar acompasadamente y asentir. No lo logró.

—Creo que no —susurró—. No es... mío —chilló Bella.

—Mira, no te preocupes. Bella, tranquila. Él no dirá nada —aseguró Kate tomándola del hombro—. Confía en mí.

Bella la miró a los ojos miel que transmitían paz. ¿Cómo confiar si apenas los conocía? Cierto, hablaron de bastantes cosas durante el viaje. Y se enteró de sus problemas, pero...

—No tienes que contarnos, nosotros no diremos nada.

Bella la miró con desconfianza.

—Guapa, yo no soy bueno ante la ley —le dijo Garret tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo—. Así que no tendría oportunidad de decir ni pio antes de que me encarcelaran.

Bella miró la sonrisa ladina.

—¿Tienes pensado a dónde ir? —Cambió Kate de tema rápidamente para tranquilizarla. Negando, Bella suspiró—. Ven con nosotros.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Negando se alejó unos pasos de aquellos jóvenes fugitivos.

—Te puedo ayudar —aseguró Garret—. Yo puedo darte los papeles del niño.

Bella reaccionó en ese momento tomando su maleta.

—¿Cómo...?

—Soy abogado, es pan comido. —La calló tomando la maleta de sus manos.

—Pero... —se calló de nuevo—. Eso es ilegal.

—Nena, ese niño se iría a un orfanato si decides hacerlo legal —dijo tomándole de la barbilla y dándole unos golpecitos con su dedo—. Vamos.

Sosteniendo a ambas mujeres, paró un taxi y dejaron la estación atrás.

—Austen número 55 —ordenó al cerrar la puerta.

El taxista avanzó y todos se mantuvieron callados.

—Tranquila, Bella. No lo pienses demasiado. —Kate le acarició el dorso de la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

Bella sabía que no tenía lugar a dónde ir, que le quitarían al niño si se enteraban que lo encontró y no era suyo. El sólido dolor en el pecho le indicó que no tenía otra opción más que mantenerse con ellos y hacer lo que ellos dijeran. No podía separase de aquel pequeño ángel.

—¿Sabes cómo lo vas a llamar? —preguntó Kate al mirar por la ventana.

—Aún no... —susurró Bella, no había pensado en nada, realmente.

—Deberías. Pu—puedo... —tartamudeó Kate— ayudarte, ¿sabes?

Bella sonrió al mirarla morderse el labio y mirar sus manos.

—Claro.

—¿Te gusta Ned? —Brincó sobre su asiento.

Bella hizo una mueca, Ned no era muy lindo.

—Eso es ridículo, Kate. Mejor Zeus —habló Garret desde el asiento del frente.

—No es un cachorro, chicos. —Sonrió.

—Entonces... —dijo Kate mirando hacia el techo—. Lucas.

—Gabriel —contraatacó Garret.

—Samuel.

—Uriel.

—Chicos, esto no es la Biblia —acalló Bella su pelea de nombres.

—Entonces aporta —chilló Kate molesta, Garret sonreía al hacerla rabiar.

Bella pensó rápidamente los nombres que más le agradaban. No le gustó ninguno para ese angelito que dormía entre sus brazos.

—Creo que he de esperar, aún no lo he pensado lo suficiente.

Kate gruñó y cruzó sus brazos. Garret asintió y dejó de prestar atención al tararear una canción. _¿Cómo te quieres llamar pequeño?_, preguntó mentalmente al niño, acariciándole su cabello rubio y rosadas mejillas.

* * *

><p>NA: Pues verán, el reflejo al que Bella se refiere se llama Reflejo de Babinski y es aquel que cuando rosas la planta del pie de un bebe (recién nacido a 2 años) estira sus deditos en abanico, en lugar de encojerlos como solemos hacer los adultos. Ya que en su estado aun no han desarrollado completamente su Sistema Nervioso, por lo que (palabras del profesor de fisiología) sus señales de respuesta son aún lentas. En el caso de adultos y niños mayores a esa edad, si hacemos eso es signo de que debemos preocuparnos, ya que puede haber un problema en nuestro lindo y adorado SNC (Sistema Nervioso Central). Si aún queda dudas o alguna de ustedes es Doc, pues puede corregirme jeje o como también reza otro profesor: ¡Busquen en los libros! Si no me creen, váyanse a los libros. Que en nuestro caso.. vayan a sabiondo wikipedia.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

—B

uena noche, chicos.— Susurro Isabella al entrar a la habitación del fondo. Con cuidado de no pisar los zapatos tirados a la entrada de la puerta y mirando anhelante a la cama donde su amiga sostenía en brazos al pequeño rubio que era el centro de su vida, avanzo.

Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando un empleo que le ayudase con los gastos de ambos, sus amigos trataban de apoyarla pero no estaban en un estado que les fuese factible ayudar, estaban en la misma situación para acabar pronto.

Visito algunas empresas y otros restaurantes, no había nada. Ella se encontraba desesperada por encontrar un empleo, lo que tenía en la biblioteca del estado no era suficiente para mantenerse. Respiro profundo al recordar la situación. Los ahorros que tenía de su universidad estaban a escasos dólares de terminarse. Su padre le inculco que si trabajaba unas pocas horas después de clases, y sin descuidar la escuela, por supuesto, podría tener dinero sin necesidad de trabajar en la carrera ya que la carga de trabajo seria mucho mayor, así que al cumplir los 16 años comenzaría su vida laborar como ayudante de ventas en la tienda deportiva de la señora Newton y unos tres trabajos más. Era una suma considerable la que había juntado durante estos años, a pesar de que era para no trabajar más al entrar a la universidad, ella lo hacía en vacaciones y sumaba más que bajar la cantidad.

Por lo que al irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida con el pequeño había echo uso de este, no deseaba que quedara en ceros por lo que se busco trabajo, sin embargo a pesar de ser una excelente estudiante y estar a escasos dos años de terminar su carrea, nadie la contrataba, "con título" decían muchos empleadores o "con experiencia". Era frustrante el saber que un título valía más que el conocimiento que sabia poseía. Así que aquí estaba, en una biblioteca con poco dinero y un bebe de 6 meses.

Llego a la cama y estirando sus brazos le sonrió a su niño, este movió sus bracitos rápidamente y sonrió chillando de emoción.

Sus ojos color violeta la miraron con un brillo especial que le removió lo más profundo en su corazón, el sonido de su sonrisa emocionada casi le hace llorar. A pesar de no contar con suficiente tiempo para él, siempre la recibía feliz. Tal vez tuviera que ver con él aun era un niño pequeño, a esa edad todo era color rosado, pero Bella sabia que daría la vida por que así se mantuviera, con esa sonrisa en su carita redonda, con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas rosadas y por escuchar sus sonrisilla.

—Mi niño, ven pequeño— Le hablo Bella sosteniéndolo de los bracitos. Augustus chillo de felicidad al sostenerlo su mamá, pataleo y al sentirse en el aire chillo con más énfasis.

Kate miro a los dos sonriéndose y no pudo evitar sentirse desdichada a pesar de que era lo último que deseaba. Los estañaría con el alma. Limpio una lagrima traicionera y agradeció que Bella no lo viera.

—¿Cómo se porto este pillo?— Le pregunto Bella a Kate, haciendo cosquillas a Gus en las costillas. Este grito de felicidad.

—Excelente, Bella. Es un angelito, se merece su estrellita. – Avalo Kate.

—Te mereces todo, Gus. Verdad que sí, verdad que sí— Hablo Bella a Agustus, sonriéndole y haciéndole cosquillas, su voz era un poco chillona al hablarle, pero bueno.. era un niño ¿Cómo si no se le hablaba a los pequeños? Se pregunto Bella, ella nunca se imagino hablando así de 'ñoño'.

—Creo que debemos ir a cenar— Anuncio Kate, avanzando hacia el comedor.

Bella camino detrás de ella, y con Agustus en su brazo derecho, levanto las tapas a las cacerolas en la estufa, una contenía un delicioso y con buena pinta de estofado y en el otro una sustanciosa sopa de fideo. Se relamió los labios al gruñir sus estomago, había desayudando y no comido en todo el día. Agustus tomo la pulsera de su madre y jugueteo un rato, mientras Bella servía en unos platos. La puerta de la entrada sonó y Kate corrió a recibir a su novio, pronto esposo.

—¡Mi vida!— Grito abalanzándose en brazos de Garret. –Este la atrapo por la cintura y la beso.

Bella trato de no mirar pero llevaba el plato en la mano y a Gus, así que pues ni tiempo de voltearse. A ella no le gustaba mirar mientras ellos se demostraban su amor, era muy lindo y conmovedor, sin embargo eso la hacía sentir incomoda, como si se entrometiera en algo muy intimo.

Bajo la mirada al plato y avanzo a la mesa.

—Buena noche, Garret. ¿Cómo te fue?— Pregunto amablemente. A pesar de llevar meses viviendo con ellos, era muy propia con Garret, tenía ese aire que le infundía terror.

Después de ofrecerse en ayuda para el nombre de Gus, ella le había tomado un cierto cariño, pero no mucha confianza.

El día que le entregara los papeles donde afirmaban que ella era la madre de Gus, sintió alivio y una inmensa e indescriptible felicidad. Ahora era suyo y nadie podría quitárselo. Había tenido un round con esos dos al escoger el nombre del niño, ella había soñado con que lo llamaba Agustus y tras escuchar ese nombre de los labios de sus padres nada ni nadie había podido hacerla desistir de saber que así se llamaría: Agustus C. Swan.

—Bien, Bien.— Dijo Garret sonriente y sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa. Kate se apresuro a llevarle el plato repleto de comida y tomando asiento comenzaron a comer.

Agustus le chillaba a Bella por comida, cada vez que ella se llevaba una cucharada a los labios él la miraba y un hilo de saliva escurría de su boquita. Bella sonriente le ofrecía una y él se saboreaba.

Era un niño tan sano y feliz. Aunque la primera vez que lo llevara al pediatra y este le dijera que tenía un problema de nutrición, Bella había puesto todo su empeño en que el mejorara y después de un mes Agustus pesaría lo normal en un niño de su edad. Ahora se los rebasaba, en talla y peso.

—¿Bella, encontraste algo?— Le pregunto Garret, llevándose un mordisco de pan.

Ella negó.

—No, todo siempre es lo mismo. – Comento furiosa.

—Pronto encontraras algo, Bella— Prometió Kate, como siempre.

Ella sonrió deseando que así fuera.

La cena paso en silencio y al encontrase en su cama, y con Gus en sus brazos, deseo que todo mejorara.

…

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?— Le saludo Ángela desde su puesto, ella era su compañera en la biblioteca. Era una estudiante de filosofía y trabajaba en horario mixto, por lo mismo.

—Hola, Ang.— Dijo mientras se sentaba tras su mesa— Bien, Gus siempre duerme toda la noche, ofreciendo un reparador descanso.

—Es un niño muy bueno, Bella. Eres afortunada— le sonrió Ángela admirando al niño— Recuerdo que los niños de mi hermana lloraban toda la noche y ella siempre estaba de mal humor, vive de mal humor— rodo los ojos.

—Creo que tienes razón. –Sonrió.

—¿Aún sigues buscando un empleo?— Le pregunto prendiendo el ordenador.

—Sí, pero no encuentro nada— Comento haciendo lo mismo.

—Pues mi hermana me dijo que conocía una señora que buscaba una chica para su casa, pero..—Ángela negó no convencida si continuar.

—¿Si?— Pregunto Bella interesada.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Dime Ángela, por favor.

—Es al sur, ella es… difícil— susurro Ángela, no encontrando la palabra adecuada— Según dice mi hermana es muy difícil y caprichosa, todo lo cumple su esposo.

Bella asintió, tratando de imaginársela. Pero no podía darse el lujo de escoger.

—¿Puedes darme la dirección?

Ángela asintió y suspiro. Esperaba que no cometiese un error.

…

Tarde por la noche se encontraban de nuevo en la mesa, ella ofreciendo una fruta a Gus y Kate en las piernas de Garret.

—Bella— Le llamo Garret. Esta levanto la cabeza y lo miro— Tenemos que decirte algo— Anuncio, dejando Kate en la silla continua.

Ella los miro.

—Sabes que nosotros nos escapamos— Bella asintió al recordar el día de la farmacia— Los padres de Kate están en Chicago. Y tenemos que irnos— Bella los miro, ellos se tomaban de la mano y Kate se veía sufriendo.

Suspiro, sabía que algo como esto pasaría.

—Bella, nosotros no queremos irnos, te apreciamos y no lo queremos, pero.. – Explico Kate.

Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, Kate. Deben irse pronto— Anuncio.

—Dentro de dos días lo haremos, Bella. – Le dijo Garret. Ella asintió de nuevo y miro a Gus.

—Lo siento, Bella.

…

Y así fue como ella ahora se encontraba sufriendo interiormente al ver a Kate con lágrimas en los ojos decirle adiós a Gus, y prometerle que algún día volverían a verse. Gus sonreía y le ofrecía los bracitos, pataleando e impulsándose hacia Kate. Ella no soporto y tuvo que voltearse a los brazos de Garret.

La despedida con Garret había ocurrido la noche anterior, Bella se encontraba recogiendo la sala y este había llegado, abrazándola por la espalda y ofreciéndole un beso en la nuca, le dejo un sobre amarillo carta con 2000 dólares dentro, le pidió que no lo abriera hasta que ellos desaparecieran, pero Bella no tenía el habito de hacer lo que le exigieran y así había sido como él había echo.

Estuvo a escasos pasos de devolverle el dinero, pero sabía que él jamás lo aceptaría de vuelta, se lo agradeció en ese momento, mirándolo y sonriéndole sin una pizca de miedo ya en su interior. Era un gran hombre.

—¡Los vamos a extrañar! —Gritó, cuando el taxi partió lejos del complejo de departamentos.

En ese instante se permitió salir ese dolor.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Caminaba por las calles de Chicago en un día frio y nublado. Gus pataleaba su estomago con los pies al mirar las palomas volar cuando se acercaban a ellas, sonreía y gorgoreaba de gusto.

Eran pocas las veces que lo sacara de paseo, ya que con esta situación económica, era complicado permitirse tal gusto. Así que prefería que él tuviera lo mejor, pero en casa.

Las personas corrían de un lado a otro atareados como cualquier miércoles a las ocho treinta de la mañana.

Después de Kate y Garret se fueran de la casa, y llorar, habían quedado dormidos los dos abrazados. Gus era tranquilo al dormir y pocas veces se movía demasiado, por lo que ella había descansado deliciosamente.

Otra virtud de este ángel.

Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y esperaron que llegase el de las 8:45 am, las personas zapateaban desesperadas y miraban sus relojes cada 30 segundos. Suspiro, pensar que ella también podría estar así si tuviese un empleo.

El autobús llego y todos fueron subiendo, unos aventando a otros, pero al final, todos subieron. Bella se encamino al final del pasillo y recargó a Gus en su brazo derecho, mientras los sostenía con el izquierdo del barandal de aluminio sobre mi cabeza. Un chico rubio escuchaba música, todos escuchaban su música, traía una gorra azul de los Chicagos Boys y sobre su oreja derecha sostenía su ipod, metida entre la gorra. Bella pensó si eso no haría daño.

Otro señor con un traje color vino y rayas comía una dona de chocolate, ensuciando su bigote del dulce, ninguno se ofreció a dejar el lugar.

—Disculpe— una voz masculina la llamo por el hombro, Bella volteo y se encontró con un chico moreno en sus asiento— ¿Desea tomar asiento?— Se levanto, encorvándose al casi toparse con el tubo, era demasiado alto y fornido, lo cual se observaba a pesar de tener un traje a la medida color negro. Su cabello oscuro estaba sujeto firmemente con una liga, mostrando su frente y mejillas. Era muy guapo. Bella se quedo parada y no dijo nada, solo lo miro.

Sonrió deslumbrándola, su mano la tomo del brazo e hizo avanzar hacia el asiento que estaba a la mira del señor de la dona, se sentó precipitadamente y Gus chillo disgustado mirando molesto al chico.

—Hola, pequeño— lo saludo.

Gus lo siguió mirando con su penetrante mirada y no le sonrió de vuelta. Bella se sentó confusa, él por lo regular era risueño con todos.

—¿Es un poco gruñón, cierto?— Le pregunto el chico.

—En realidad no— le respondió disculpándose.

—¿Cómo se llama?— Pregunto de nuevo sosteniéndose del tubo al frenar el autobús.

—Augustus.

—Hola, Augus.— Le tomo la manita entre su enorme mano y la zarandeó. Gus chillo disgustado.

—Lo siento— Bella se disculpo cambiando de postura a Gus y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, está es mi parada. –sonrió de nuevo y avanzo hacia la puerta trasera.

Siguieron su camino hacia el sur de Chicago, Gus se tranquilizo al darle su jugo de naranja. Observo la hora y Bella se imagino que sería duro trasladarse cada día si la contrataban.

Al llegar al final de su destino, se encamino hacia una enorme avenida que según el papel que le apuntará Ángela era por donde debía seguir hasta topar con un semáforo y seguir hasta encontrarse con un complejo de casas.

Siguió al pie las instrucciones y al llegar a esas enormes casas busco la 340.

Toco el timbre y Gus le golpeo la mano con su juguete.

—¿Si? Casa de los Pittsburgh— Se escucho una voz aguda por el altavoz del timbre.

—Mi nombre es Isabella y vengo por el anuncio— Hablo rápidamente.

—Espere un momento— Contesto inmediatamente la voz.

Isabella miró alrededor y todo estaba desolado, ningún alma por las calles. Los jardines de las casas competían entre ellos por hermosos, todas las casas eran mansiones y los automóviles que se mostraban eran fabulosos.

¿Quiénes vivirían aquí?

La puerta se abrió y una chica me miro.

—La señora la espera dentro— me anuncio y dio el paso abriendo más la puerta. Miro disgustada a Gus y me mostro el camino.

La siguió, observo que era joven y su cabello largo negro en un moño a la nuca le jalaba los ojos.

—Por aquí— paso a una cocina con sofisticados aparatos de aluminio, todo estaba brillante y solo una señora alta pelirroja con su bata de satén rosa se encontraba allí.

—Pasa, pasa— Hablo, desesperada y aburrida.

—Buen día, señora. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y me ha comentado una amiga del empleo. Le aseguro que soy de confianza y que, a pesar de no tener experiencia, puedo aprender rápido. Solo le pido que me brinde una oport…

—Cállate— le silencio con un grito, sus dedos índices frotaban sus sienes, en círculos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. –Tu cachará me ha dado jaqueca. Me importa un bledo como te llames, lo único que quiero es que te instales con tu bastardo y cumplas las instrucciones que te de Leah.

Hablo con una voz chillona y sus ojos la miraban despectivamente, sus tacones resonaron al irse del lugar al terminar.

La chica que le abriera la puerta se movió finalmente cuando los taconazos se acallaron y estuvo segura que se encontraba en su habitación.

—Oye, no te metas con ella, sólo… haz lo que te diga y no la mires, por ningún motivo, a los ojos. Nunca, ¿escuchaste?— Bella asintió y Gus se volteo a mirar todo.

—¿Es tuyo?— Le pregunto la que pensó Bella fuera Leah. Ella asintió y la chica suspiro.

—Todo será más complicado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Bella— contesto.

—Bien, Bella. Cuida al niño, no lo dejes salir nunca de tu habitación, ella no soporta ni a sus hijos. –Le fue contando mientras la llevaba a su habitación, ella le siguió— Hablando de ellos, tampoco les hables mucho, no los trates, son unos demonios. No dejes tampoco que ellos traten a tu hijo, son peligrosos.

Pasaron a una piscina enorme, hacia el otro lado de la cocina se encontraba un par de casitas.

—Esas son las casas de la servidumbre, la mía es la de la derecha. Pero compartiremos esta, ya que la bruja dice que somos ratas que debemos vivir juntas.

Leah camino a la puerta y con su llave la abrió.

—Mira Bella, tu respetas mi lado, yo el tuyo. –Dijo mirándola fijamente y segura al pronunciar cada palabra— entiendo que el niño puede que no lo haga, pero procura que todo vaya bien, no tendremos problemas. ¿Claro?

Isabella asintió y Gus le sonrió.

—Ahora, la paga la hacen bien, pero tienes que trabajar de día y noche. La señora hasta eso no es tan tacaña, pero solo para tener más estatus, según ella— le dijo soberbia, tratado de imitar la voz de la señora— ya que se la vive diciendo que sus gatas son las mejor pagadas que las de sus "amigas"— flexiono sus dedos al pronunciar amigas.

Bella dejo su bolso y miro a su alrededor. El lugar era grande y limpio. La casita tenía dos habitaciones, una sala, cocina y dos baños.

La habitación que le tocará tenía un ventanal que colindaba con el jardín de la entrada.

Unos niños estaban sentados en bancas, mirando fijamente un árbol. Su ropa se encontraba impecable, al igual que los zapatos, como si temieran ensuciarse.

Dejo a Gus en la cama y comenzó la tarea de cambiarle el pañal. Gus le agradeció porque comenzó a proferir algunos gritos y soniditos.

—Bella— Le llamo Leah, entrando a la habitación.— Una última advertencia, nunca por ningún motivo te quedes sola con el señor.

Le dijo sombríamente, asegurándose de que entendiera cada palabra y no hubiera error.

Bella negó y se preocupo por aquello. ¿En qué lugar se había metido?

…

Encargándose de que sus pocas pertenencias se encontraran acomodadas en el pequeño mueble, Bella se dispuso acostarse en la pequeña cama individual, donde Gus descansaba tranquilamente. Acomodado entre los almohadones duros como rocas, para no golpearse contra la pared, se removió sacando un piecito por la sabana. Bella sonrió y le coloco de nuevo dentro de las mantas.

Había transcurrido la tarde entre ir y venir desde su antigua y vacía casa del centro, los pies le punzaban, la cadera y espalda formaban un nudo doloroso, constante y molesto. Al tocar su cuerpo el mullido colchón, suspiro audiblemente. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto un día en la cama como este, la satisfacción de sentir la comodidad, aunque escasa, tras un día duro de trabajo.

A pesar de tener pocas pertenencias, había costado dos viajes. Sólo esperaba que salieran este mes y la paga fuera suficiente para guardar.

Apago la lamparilla del buro y miró las sombras que se proyectaban por las cortinas.

…

—Isabella— Le susurro, moviendo su huesudo hombro para lograr despertarla, Leah; frunció el ceño al mirarla acomodarse aún más entre las sabanas. Mierda, pensó.

Si no la lograba despertar estaría de patitas en la calle y, aunque no le fuera de todo su agrado, no era una maldita para desearle esa suerte.

—Bella— Le empujo.

Nada.

Caminando por el pasillo llego al baño de su habitación, tomo una toalla y la mojo en el grifo de agua.

Si, está helada. Confirmo al sentirla en su piel.

Regreso a paso rápido y exprimiendo las gotas en la cara de Bella, miro como esta brincaba asustada y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

¿Enserio usaba un camisón de abuelita?

Bella se levanto mirando a todos lados desorientada…

Al encontrar a Leah destornillándose de la risa y escuchar el quejido de Gus, sintió la sangre hervir.

—¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?— Le grito secándose el rostro con el borde de su camisón. Sin poder pronunciar palabra, Leah se toco el estomago, respiro hondo varias veces y las mismas fueron las que bufo al tratar de calmar la risa.

Sin decir más, Bella tomo el camisón por el borde y lo saco, quedo como dios le había traído al mundo, no le importo que estuviera esa chiflada en la habitación, que Gus le mirara con sus enormes ojos violeta, ni que fueran las mendigas cinco de la mañana.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba al despertarla de esa forma?, se pregunto secándose y revolviendo entre la ropa.

A su espalda escucho la risa de Leah, volteo mientras se colocaba el sostén por la espalda y ajustaba, la miro y sintió su cara arder al percatarse de lo que observaba.

—¿De verdad… —se carcajeo Leah— enserio, tu… ¡Dios, Bella!

No podía hablar.

—¿A ti que te importa que utilice calzones con Trunks?— Pregunto molesta.

Viene, me despierta, se carcajea y burla de mis calzones. Se repetía Bella molesta, tratando de controlar su genio.

Gus comenzó a gemir al mirar a Bella salir por la puerta y se levanto gateando por la cama.

Bella le escucho y se apresuro a preparar el biberón con la formula, ahora lo que le costaría dormir a ese pequeño. Al volver, se percato de que Leah estaba sosteniendo a Gus y le sonreía.

Pasados treinta minutos lograron dormirlo y dejarlo entre almohadones. En el proceso, Leah le había contado la razón de tan inesperado despertar.

—Bella, la bruja quiere todo limpio, a diario checa cada copa de la vitrina y si mostrara signo de polvo te descuenta 200 dólares— la exasperación en su voz era palpable, el coraje brillaba en sus ojos y lo lamentable de todo era que no se podía hacer nada, éramos, literalmente, sus esclavas, pensó Bella.

—Entonces, la chica anterior se fue…

Leah asintió.

—Ella se fue porque Victoria le arrojo un jarrón y este dio de lleno contra su rostro, los fragmentos de cristal quedaron incrustados en su rostro y a pesar de quedar con heridas graves, Victoria salió de ello. –Bella dejo de amarrarse el delantal, asustada— No, tranquila. El juez la dejo libre pero quedo con una mancha en su historial.

Bella sospechaba que se había metido en la boca del lobo, ¿pero de tal forma?. Estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas e irse, los ojos de Leah le impidieron hacerlo. Era como si ella tratara de decirle algo, nunca supo el qué.

Pensó en su anodino dinero de ahorro, no se podía dar el lujo de irse sin siquiera haberlo intentado, ¿Qué de malo podría suceder?

Salieron a las seis menos cinco a la cocina integral de la enorme casa, su tarea consistía en limpiar todo, absolutamente todo lo de la cocina, la sala, antecomedor, comedor, living, las habitaciones de los señores y la de los niños. El lugar donde el cachorro se encontraba era tarea de Leah, al igual que la cocina, es decir, cocinar…

Por el momento pretendía recoger lo que se había ensuciado mientras ellas dormían.

A pesar de haber estado un mes sin ayuda, Leah tenía todo en orden, se dispuso a lavar lo más rápido, pronto despertaría Gus y ella tenía que darle de desayunar.

….

*6 meses después*

—¡Isabella!— Se escucho el grito por toda la casa. Bella se encontraba regando las pocas plantas de sol en la entrada principal. Hacía dos horas que terminara con las habitaciones de los señores y los niños. Para el turno de la cocina, había esperado hasta que todos tomaran su desayuno y que Gus durmiera la siesta. Por lo que aún faltaba esta.

Giro la pulsera de su reloj: 2.30 pm.

Demonios.

Esa era la hora que dedicaba la señora a revisar todo, era el plazo limite para tener todo listo.

Corriendo acudió a la cocina.

—Isabella— le llamo Victoria nada más verla entrar. En su mano tenía una copa de cristal para vino, la giraba en todos los ángulos posible de la refracción del rayo solar. Observando de cerca, su dedo, grasoso, mostraba una mancha en la copa. — ¿Qué es esto? – Señalo con su uña carmín la mancha.

Bella se acerco titubeante, no sabía si contestar.

Victoria espero tranquila su respuesta.

Nada.

—Idiota, te estoy hablando. – Le grito, arrojando la copa en su dirección. Con su escaso sentido de coordinación, Bella logro esquivarla.

—Una mancha, señora— Le hablo.

—Si— Victoria se enderezo, realzando su generoso pecho, que no cubría la bata de satén roja, al igual que su escasa tela cubría las piernas. Era una mujer… hermosa. No se le veía ningún signo del bisturí. Aunque Leah asegurara que su nariz no podia ser natural, Bella pensaba que no era el caso. Todo lo bruja que tenía, era equivalente a su belleza.

Bella se sentía intimidada por ello.

—Exacto, una mancha— Dijo desdeñosa. —¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – Le pregunto alzando su estilizada ceja en forma de ala, la sonrisa malévola se formo en sus rojos y jugosos labios.

—No, señora— Susurro bella.

—Pues que te has quedado sin tu paga— Triunfante paso a su lado, dejando un aroma frutal a su paso.

—Espere señora— Le hablo Bella— Esa era una mancha que ocasiono su mano— Lo dijo segura, con la cara en alto. Aunque por dentro, el miedo le estrujara las entrañas.

—¿Perdón?— Pregunto Victoria. ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida al contradecirla?

—Su mano— tartamudeo Bella, señalando su mano— Estaba… sucia.

La mujer miro su mano, brillosa a la luz.

En ese momento sus hijos entraron, zombis como tan solo ellos podían ser, se le acercaron y con un movimiento le rosaron las mejillas con sus labios.

Bella observo en silencio, esperando algo.

Victoria se giro y, sin decir palabra, azoto la puerta.

—¿Qué paso, Bella?— Pregunto Leah, entrando con Gus en brazos.

El pequeño, con su estrenada sonrisa, le dedico una carcajada. Brincando en brazos de su amiga, le tendió los suyos a Bella. Ella lo tomo y beso todo el rostro.

Como adoraba a ese niño.

Ahora era un poco más cercanas, Leah le ayudaba con Gus y Bella, solo podía agradecérselo, porque Leah nunca le pedía nada. Se cerraba cuando trataba de averiguar algo sobre ella. En cambio, Bella dos días después de su llegaba había contado su triste pasado.

—Me ha descontado. –Acongojada Bella beso de nuevo a Gus. ¿Ahora de qué forma pagaría la ropa? Con el dinero que ganaba, apenas le sacaba de apuros con los gastos. Era difícil vivir en estos tiempos y Bella solo sabía que tenían que salir. No se había acostumbrado en estos meses a vivir en esa casa.

Lo único bueno era que no había, todavía, conocido al señor, ese que tanto decía Leah que se cuidara.

No había querido contar la razón, pero era muy convincente.

Bella no quería averiguar el porqué.

La señora vivía todos los días metida en su habitación, ya sea hablando por teléfono, mirando televisión o leyendo revistas. Escasas eran las veces que invitara a sus amigas a casa, también las que saliera con ellas. Nunca sabia con quien hablaba, pero una tarde al entrar a acomodar la ropa en el cuarto anexo, que ellos llamaban armario, escucho que su voz se transformaba de hosca a sensual, sus susurros se hacían profundos y de vez en vez un gemido salía. Bella, dudosa, miro por la rendija… no lo hubiera hecho.

Al contarle a Leah, con el rostro como la amapola, esta sospecho que engañaba a su marido. Bella pensó que era con su esposo con quién hablaba, ya que siempre estaba de viaje.

No deseo meterse más, no era de su incumbencia y por muy sospechoso que pareciera, era su vida.

Lo que más tristeza le daba a bella, eran los niños. Ellos siempre estaban vagando por la casa, eran como fantasmas. Siempre estaban vestidos con trajes. Eran dos, una niña y un niño.

La niña era alta con el cabello rizado, del color de la miel siempre sujeto a una coleta de lado. Sus ojos, del color del cielo, estaban apagados. Nunca la miraban, nunca hablaba.

El niño, bajo por cinco centímetros a su hermana, era pelirrojo. Con el cabello siempre engominado de lado. Sus trajes eran a su medida. Pero siempre iba detrás de su hermana.

Su madre jamás les prestaba más de dos segundo su atención. No les hablaba. Era como si ellos fueran mudos.

A la hora de la cena, todo era un total silencio.

Todo aquello le causaba escalofríos, ella acostumbrada al ruido, a las muestras de cariño. No podía imaginar lo vacía que era su vida.

Ella, todos y cada uno de los días, le decía a Gus cuanto lo amaba. Le besaba, abrazaba y jugaba. Nunca era suficiente para ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento todo podía terminar.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Los Pittsburgh, una familia harto inusual, se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. El señor de la casa miraba a sus hijos tomar pequeños bocados de la fruta que le sirviera la gata, fríos como un tempano de hielo, evitaban levantar la mirada del plato. Sabía el miedo que les causaba.

Sonriendo se enorgulleció de esto, el miedo era la única forma que él conociera para dominar. A él le gustaba dominar.

Su padre, James I le había educado a base de miedo y golpes. A temprana edad lo había enviado a la milicia y aunque al principio él había sido un niño maricon, le llamaba su padre y el mismo (avergonzado) reconocía, se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, orgulloso y dominante.

No importaba los medios que utilizara para ello, lo haría con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

En ese momento entro la nueva gata portando el ridículo uniforme de sirvienta que les asignara Victoria, un vestido rosa claro, con un delantal blanco de holanes y un estúpido gorro que colocaban sabe demonios como en la cabeza, miro las piernas níveas de la chica, el deseo le recorrió la espina dorsal. A pesar de ser una flacucha, tenia suaves curvas en los lugares correctos, como el busto, que se extendía a cada respiración que daba, los botones se ajustaban y parecían que reventarían. Se imagino reventándolos con ambas manos y descubriendo el tesoro.

Dejo la bandeja con boles de cereal a un lado de Victoria, repartió cada uno a sus hijos y con una reverencia salió apresuradamente.

Así que ya tenía un nuevo objetivo, una nueva diversión en casa. Sonriendo tomo la mano de su esposa, agradeciéndole internamente el obsequio que le diera. James Pittsburgh, juro que esa chica sería suya.

(..)

Bella llego apresuradamente a la cocina, donde Leah lavaba los últimos trastes que se habían ensuciado con el desayuno. Trato de regular su respiración, inhalando y exhalando pausadamente, sentía su corazón retumbar de miedo.

Se había percatado de la mirada del señor, cuando dejara la bandeja a la mesa. Le miro sonreír, recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada y sintió el terror en su mente.

Leah giro sonriente, secando un plato de porcelana, hablándole del libro que le prestara Bella para que se entretuviese, Bella no escuchaba nada más que su corazón.

Sin percatarse, Leah siguió chachareando.

Los gorgojos de Gus se escucharon por el aparato que Bella colocara en su habitación, lo había dejado dormido y siendo consciente de que pronto despertaría había dejado este a un lado. Ya habían pasado dos horas que ella se levantara para que le quedara un poco de tiempo libre y así pasara este con Gus. A él le encantaba desayunar junto con ella, tomaba pequeñas porciones de su plato y se las llevaba gustoso a la boca. En vez de tomar sus papillas.

Avanzo hacia su habitación y Leah continuo con sus deberes.

(..)

Recogiendo la habitación de los niños, Bella recordó que pronto tendría que recoger la de los señores y el miedo de encontrarse con James, le atenazo las entrañas.

Ella había seguido escuchando las largas llamadas de la señora, no eran más que susurros al teléfono, palabras de cariño y algunas que otras mal sonantes. Ella seguía pensando que eran del señor. Leah, que lo conocía, sabía que no.

Y era verdad, Victoria Pittsburgh tenía un amante. Él era el dueño del lugar donde ella trabajara años atrás, como prostituta.

Ahora se encontraba ensoñando los sucesos de la pasada noche, recostada en la cama, saboreaba los labios de Laurent. Era un fastidio que volviera James. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta que este se fuera de nuevo.

Estiro sus piernas y recorrió la bata de satén con sus manos, acariciando sus pechos, recorriendo su vientre, imaginando que lo hacía Laurent.

No se percato de la entrada de su esposo, que ansioso buscaba liberación. Había mirado a la sirvienta recorrer el jardín, el vaivén de sus caderas y sus pechos, necesitaba urgente a su mujer.

La observo tocarse y el deseo aumento en él.

Victoria abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de James recorrer sus piernas, inmiscuirse entre ellas y tocarla.

—¿Me esperabas, gatita?— Le susurro, bajando sus bragas, al no ceder las rasgo a la mitad.

Victoria cerró los ojos.

Odiaba acostarse con James, era un monstro.

Este abrió sus piernas de par en par y saboreando recorrió su sexo con la lengua.

Lo odio, se repetía Victoria, al sentir su lengua.

Pero odio más que me guste… Chilló al alcanzar el orgasmo.

(..)

Al terminar con las habitaciones y los baños, Bella se resigno a que tendría que ya apurase con la de los señores. No se podía arriesgar a que le descontaran unos dólares, pronto recaudaría lo suficiente para irse de esa casa y contaba con cada céntimo.

Abrio la puerta que colindaba con el armario y decidió que empezaría por allí, luego seguiría con la habitación, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie.

Recogió las pendras de la señora, acomodo la enorme maleta del señor y la ropa en los estantes, barrio un poco la estancia y limpio las pelusas del tocador.

Se aseguro que todo estuviera decente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, por la rendija que se formaba observo a los señores.

El señor se había despojado rápidamente de sus pantalones, bajándolos a la mitad del muslo el bóxer se apretaba a su trasero, penetraba furiosamente a Victoria y sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Tocándole los enormes senos, le gritaba puta una y otra vez.

Bella ahogo el grito que sintió subir, se tapo los ojos y corrió lejos de allí.

Él volteo al escucharla, la miro salir apresuradamente y con mayor fuerza penetro a Victoria.

(..)

Bella corrió, corrió hasta que sintió los pulmones arder. Las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos. ¿La habrían escuchado? Se preguntaba frenéticamente. El terror de pensar que sí, ayudaba a que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos.

Tenía miedo de James, recordaba la advertencia de Leah y sabía que debía temer, el sentido de supervivencia era fuerte.

Recordándola, fue en su búsqueda, ella le ayudaría a irse de ese lugar.

La encontró en su habitación jugando con Gus, este gritaba emocionado cuando la pelota tocaba su piecito.

Al levantar la vista del suelo, Leah la miro. Asustada avanzo a abrazarla.

—¿Qué paso, Bella?

Bella hipo angustiada, recargando la frente en su hombro. Respirando trato de tranquilizarse. Leah frotaba su mano en la espalda para reconfortarla.

—James— Hipo Bella.

Leah la separo de su cuerpo y analizo su rostro.

_¿Qué te hizo?— Pregunto furiosa, Leah.

Negando, Bella susurro que nada.

—¿entonces?

—Tengo miedo, Leah— le susurro al odio, recargándose de nuevo en su hombro.— si vieras como me miro.

Leah siguió acariciándola, sentadas en la cama y con un poco de sosiego, Bella le conto lo que había mirado. Lo que sentía respecto a ese hombre y pidiéndole, rogándole que le ayudase a salir de allí.

—Bella, el no te hará nada. –Le aseguro Leah— No mientras estés conmigo.

Bella negó, quería creer, pero…

—¿Por qué lo odias, Leah?

Era algo que desde que le hablara de él se había preguntado, con miedo a su reacción había guardado esa pregunta.

—Porque me daño, Bella. –Gruño. Con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—¿Él…?

Asintiendo, Leah le conto lo que sucediera hace dos años.

(..)

Saliendo del cuerpo de su mujer, James se metió al cuarto de baño.

Victoria lo miro con los ojos entre abiertos, odiándole con todo su ser.

Aún recordaba el día que lo conoció. Ella había llegado tarde al club, ya que su hijo había enfermado y su madre le había impedido ir hasta que los llevara al hospital. A ella poco le importaba ese engendro que le arruinara su figura, solo quería salir y ganarse unos cuantos dólares más. Esos idiotas le quitaban la mitad y su madre otra poca por la manutención del niño.

Así que con dos horas de retraso, se cambio rápidamente. El traje estaba diseñado para que con unas tiras de tela se cubriera estratégicamente ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, los pezones y el poco vello de su sexo.

Se encamino al escenario con el tubo al centro. Su número consistía en un sexi movimiento de caderas, había desde temprana edad acudido a clases de ballet y luego ya de adolescente, a cursos de baile en tubo.

Entorno los ojos con las luces de colores que recorrían su cuerpo. Los hombres se arremolinaban en la barra del escenario y estiraban billetes en su dirección, unas perras los tomaban y sabía que ninguno pararía en su bolsillo.

Se subió al tubo y abrió las piernas en el aire, los gritos embravecidos se hicieron oír sobre el sonido de la música, más billetes se abanicaban frente a ella. Se tiro al escenario y recogió unos cuantos. Las idiotas de Ben, se los arrebataron y frotaron contra ella.

Un hombre rubio se estiro y coloco 200 dólares en la tira de lo que pretendía ser una braga, justo sobre el trasero, ya que ella regresaba al tubo.

Volteo y le dedico una sonrisa, tomo los billetes y meneo el trasero en dirección a su rostro. Este acaricio frenéticamente los pocos segundos que duro.

Pronto la música termino y Victoria tenía que irse a cambiar. Ahora tocaba ofrecerse al mejor postor.

Ya en la barra de bebidas, pidió un tequila que bebió de un trago.

Ben le llamo desde su oficina y ella se encamino entre los cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban.

—Vicky, un hombre te ha pedido.— Le anuncio nada más se cerró la puerta, insonorizando el ruidajo de fuera.

Ella asintió y Ben le dio el número de la habitación.

28

Fue a por unos condones y se los guardo en el escote.

—Hola, preciosa…

Escucho al entrar.

Sobre la cama el hombre rubio descansaba con su corbata roja descansando en su abdomen, como única prenda.

Se sorprendió, no eran muchos los hombres que estuvieran buenos, pero este, sin duda le dedicaba un momento a su cuerpo.

—Hola, nene.

Victoria sintió una lagrima recorrer su rostro, devolviéndola a la realidad, escucho la ducha cesar y se apresuro a salir de la habitación, no quería ver a James, con ese esplendoroso cuerpo que la hiciera gritar de placer, pero que la dejara sin una fracción más de vida en el cuerpo.

No se puede tener todo en la vida, recordó la frase que su madre repitiera todos los días.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

La banca de hierro forjado en el que se encontraban era de color negro, con alguna propaganda regada por los gruesos barrotes, entre políticos y anuncios televisivos Bella y Gus se mantenían mirando el andar de las personas. Apresurados por resguardarse de la densa niebla que envolvía todo a su paso, dejándote una sensación de humedad helada por el cuerpo, aun cuando cargaras un grueso abrigo de lana, te calaba en las articulaciones.

Por tal motivo, Bella se esforzaba en apretujar a Gus entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole el poco calor corporal que aún tenía resguardado entre su playera de manga larga azul cielo, aquella que su madre le regalara el año pasado por su decimo séptimo año de vida. El abrigo de lana envolvía el cuerpecillo larguirucho de su bebe quien permanecía ajeno al ajetreo de una tarde activa de otoño en el parque estatal de Chicago. Lugar donde Bella permanecía a la espera de un milagro, alguna señal que le mandasen sus padres.

El sufrimiento que oprimía su pecho al recuerdo de los días pasados aun le mantenía despierta, alerta a cualquier señal de alarma. Si tan solo recordar le helaba la sangre.

Habían sido días difíciles, aun más de lo que debieron ser, al abandonar la mansión de los Pittsburg.

Tembló, agitanado fervientemente la cabeza disolviendo los recuerdos.

Gus se removió entre sus brazos, llevando su pulgar entre sus gordetes mejillas, chupándolo ávidamente con sus rosados labios. Las pestañas cobrizas proyectaban sombras delgadas, ocultando los brillantes y vivaces ojos color violeta que tanto adoraba Isabella. Acerco la frente pálida a sus labios y beso. La suavidad recorrió sus resecos y agrietados labios, calentándolos. Lagrimas saldas saboreo en esa caricia.

—Disculpe— Escucho llamar a su lado— ¿Señorita?

Abriendo los ojos miro un señor fornido, de frente prominente y bigote denso que se anunciaba entre la gruesa bufanda color borgoña. El sombrero estilo Fedora ocultaba sus ojos, ofreciéndole la sombra del mismo.

Bella lo observo, apretando a Gus fuertemente. Este protesto entre sueños revolviéndose.

—Disculpe— le hablo con acento británico— ¿Está ocupado?— Señalo el lado derecho de la banca, donde bella había dejado las bolsas que contuvieran sus pertenencias.

Ella negó y aparto con un brazo éstas. Eran livianas.

El señor tomo asiento confiadamente, acomodando su maletín de piel oscura en sus piernas, lo abrió y extrajo un ejemplar del "Chicago Tribune", cerro de nuevo el maletín y se acomodo; apoyando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y balanceando el pie enfundado en zapatos de piel, se apresuro a buscar la sección de fianzas.

Bella lo observo un momento, pero Gus llamo su atención propinándole un golpe en el estomago. Bella sostuvo el aliento en su boca, sintiendo el suave piececillo de su hijo clavársele en las costillas. Recordó que Gus era inquieto al dormir.

El señor siguió pasando las hojas, ajeno a su compañera de banco.

Después de recuperarse, Bella acomodo los pies de Gus en las bolsas de viaje, sosteniéndolas con su brazo, ofreciéndole un poco de calor al meter el brazo en el abrigo.

Distraída siguió observando a las personas en su andar, esperando algo.

Eran dos meses desde que saliera de la casa de los Pittsburg y sus ahorros estaban por terminarse, cualquier empleo que Bella acudía le regresaban con la escusa de "no niños", mujeres solteras, mujeres sin hijos… Jamás imagino Bella que fuera complicado para las madres solteras obtener un empleo.

Su compañero de banco se levanto después de varios minutos y aventó las hojas del periódico al cesto de basura a un lado de la banca. Se sacudió el pantalón y cruzo la avenida.

Bella lo observo tomar un mercedes negro entre el trafico, desapareciendo a los pocos minutos.

Tomo el periódico, seleccionando las hojas de empleos y desechando las demás secciones. Observo los recuadros borrosos de empleos. Todos eran siempre lo mismo.

Al final de la penúltima pagina, observo un anuncio en donde solicitaban mujer para empacar pastas dentales, recorto el trozo de papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Una mujer paso a su lado y se sentó.

Era de cabello cobrizo, con luces de color plateado en las sienes, sus ojos verdes la miraron sonrientes, lo que se reflejaba en sus labios pintados de rosa, que hacia juego con su abrigo rosa palo. Su gorro de la misma textura que el abrigo, se apoyaba en lo alto de la cabeza, con el tocado bajo este. La falta era de color gris, a pesar de que Bella nunca hubiese escogido esos colores para hacer juego, al mirarlos supo que se compaginaban de forma sofisticada.

— ¿Es suyo?— Le pregunto la mujer, observando el bulto en el abrigo. Bella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía.

—Recuerdo cuando mi niño era de ese tamaño— Le conto, sonriente. Su mirada reflejaba una luz, lo que desconcertó un poco a Bella— Era tan hermoso. –Suspiro, llevándose una mano enguantada a su mejilla.

Bella asintió, sin saber que decir.

—Eres un poco joven para ser madre— le Siguió hablando la mujer.— Pero entiendo, los tiempos cambian ¿cierto?— Le pregunto, sin ninguna nota de censura en su voz.

Bella la observo. Gus se removió de nuevo, pero esta vez estiro sus brazos empujando el abierto lejos de su rostro.

La mujer sonrió mirándolo. Bella se apresuro a protegerlo de la niebla y el frio, pero este volvió apartar la tela.

—Parece que quiere un poco de aire— Comento la mujer. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Un año— Contesto secamente Bella.

—Es un poco grande para su edad— Se sorprendió la mujer. — Se ve un poco alto para ser un pequeño de un año.

Bella asintió, sin saber que contestar. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención al tamaño de un niño. Para ella era difícil calcular la edad de las personas, aun más de los niños.

Se encogió de hombros y acaricio el suave cabello de Gus. Los mechones ya estaban largos y se esparcían a su gusto, a todos lados.

—Tiene el cabello rebelde. Mantener el cabello de mi Edward en su lugar podía costarnos botes de gel— Conto la señora a Bella.

—Nunca lo he intentado— Le susurro.

—Ni lo hagas— Se carcajeo la mujer. –Puede costarte tiempo y dinero. Además, tu niño es un angelito hermoso.

—Gracias— Sonrió Bella, al saber que era cierto.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Augustus

—Es un lindo nombre, para un hermoso bebe— Alago la mujer.

—Gracias.

—No hay porque. Mi nombre es Elizabeth— Le ofreció su mano a bella. Esta la acepto y a regañadientes susurro.

—Isabella.

—Y cuéntame, Isabella. ¿Qué haces tan tarde en este lugar?

Bella no sabía si contestar a la señora, por muy elegante y buena que se viera, podía ser una bruja.

—Oh, lo siento. No pretendía incomodarte— Le susurro la señora, disculpándose.

—No, no— le calmo Bella— Es solo…— Callo— Nada.

No sabía porque de repente se sentía desolada, con un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar.

—Oh, cariño. – Se acerco Elizabeth a Bella, tomándola por los hombros. Mirándola llorar.

Elizabeth sintió ganas de protegerla, le recordaba a su hija Alice, que aproximadamente tenía su misma edad. La imagino en su situación, con un hijo pequeño, en un parque desolado en ese momento, con bolsas de viaje a un lado. Y el niño, pequeño, con ese cabello entre rubio y cobrizo, tan parecido al de su Edward.

— ¿No tienes a donde ir?— Bella negó lentamente.

Pobre chiquilla, quien sabe que patán la dejaría en esa situación, pensó Elizabeth.

—No te preocupes, pequeña.

Gus se agito en sus brazos, al sentir los sollozos de su mamá. Se incorporo, desorientado y volviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

Al girarla hacia arriba, miro a su mamá.

—Be, Be— Le llamo golpeándola con su puño.

Elizabeth observo la cabecita del niño desde donde estaba y supo que tenía que ayudarlos.

—Isabella— le llamo— Te ofrezco un empleo.

Bella hipo, observando los ojos de Elizabeth.

—No, no puedo— Sollozo.

—Claro que puedes y lo harás. Vamos— Le ordeno, levantándose y levantándola a su paso.

—No, de verdad. No es necesario.

Elizabeth miro como abrazaba al pequeño.

—Ven, confía en mí, Bella. –Le ofreció su mano.

Bella observo a Gus, que tocaba sus mejillas y fruncía el ceño. Sus cejas cobrizas se juntaban y su nariz se fruncía. Beso esa pequeña naricilla y le sonrió. Este le sonrió de vuelta y se giro a mirar a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sintió que el aire le falta a sus pulmones cuando miro el rosto perfecto del niño. Si sus ojos fueran de color verde, juraría que era su Edward. Desconcertada negó, no podría ser posible.

— ¿Señora?— Bella le llamo al mirarla pálida. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Elizabeth se apoyo en la banca y respiro profundamente.

—Claro, cariño, es solo la edad— Sonrió, llevándose la mano al centro de su pecho.

— ¿Segura?— Preocupada Bella se acerco, ofreciéndole su brazo libre. Gus estiro el suyo al igual que su madre y sonrió.

—Si— Asintió tomando la mano regordeta del bebe.

Recomponiéndose, Elizabeth tomo una bolsa en su mano y con la otra tomo el brazo frio de Bella.

—Dios, esta helada— Le comento, frotándolo rápidamente.

—No es nada.

Elizabeth calló y avanzo con Gus y Bella hacia la acera. Esperaba que Ben pronto aparcara frente de ellas.

Respirando pausadamente, trato de analizar las posibilidades. Esa era una niña en comparación con Edward y ella sabía que eso no podría ser. Así que llego a la conclusión de que ese niño era solo la esperanza de ella por encontrar a su nieto.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

La estancia con dos habitaciones y un baño al final de la mansión Cullen, resguardaban a los Swan, que con risas y gorjeos disfrutaban de la hora del baño de este último, aunque si relacionamos baño con mojado, sería la hora del baño para ambos. Mojada de pies a cabeza, Bella le frotaba la tersa piel de la espalda a Gus, picoteando a su paso con los dedos las costillas, Gus se carcajeaba feliz, manoteando y esparciendo gotas de agua jabonosa por todo el lugar.

De azulejos color crema y azul cielo las gotas de vapor se prendían, y Bella sonreía al ver los ojos brillantes color violeta rebosantes de felicidad. Sí Gus era feliz, ella lo era el doble.

Aunque Gus no fuera su hijo de sangre, ella lo amaba con todo su ser y como madre podría dar la vida por él. Era su salvación. Simple y sencillamente. Después de ese oscuro día en el que lo encontró abandonado, le juraría que nunca estaría solo, ella cuidaría de él.

El dolor que le rompía en pedazos era tan grande que no dudaba haber cometido una barbaridad si no fuese por Gus.

Por su amor a la lectura y hábito, sabía que muchas personas asimilaban el dolor de diversas formas. Ella sin duda no lo soportaba, así que por su cabeza había pasado el suicidio. Y por ello, trataba de jamás pensar en sus padres. Había pasado un año y medio desde su muerte, año y medio de perderlos para siempre. No había vuelto a Forks.

Pensar en sus rostros, en sus voces, sus consejos, enseñanzas… En sus brazos rodeándola fervientemente al terminar sus estudios de bachiller. Sus ojos llenos de orgullo y amor. Y luego, pensar en no volverlos a ver, tocar o abrazarlos era la peor de las torturas. Por ello, no lo hacía. Aunque su vida fuera incompleta.

—Be, Be—. Chillo Gus, emocionado al mirar una pompa de jabón en su mano.

—Mira, Gus. — Le dijo sosteniendo su pequeña mano, evitando tocar la esfera transparente. — Es una burbuja.

Gus chillo, agitando su mano y tocándola con el dedo sonrosado. Esta al contacto se reventó. ¡Pum! Las gotitas se esparcieron por el rostro extrañado de Gus, que rápidamente paso a formar un puchero.

Bella miro sus ojitos llorosos y sonrió tiernamente.

—No, no llores, Gus. — Le dijo acariciando su cabello. — Es solo una burbuja. Se rompe al tocarla, bebe.

Tratando, inútilmente, de explicarle por que se rompió, Bella saco a Gus de la tina y lo envolvió en una mullida toalla blanca adornada con ositos sonrientes.

—Ya, bebe. Ssh, ssh— Golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Gus. Este gimoteaba desconsolado cada vez que miraba su mano derecha. — Mañana haremos muchas pompas de jabón, ¿sale?

Ofreció, tratando de consolarlo.

—Sólo tenemos que conseguir un bote con agua y champo, un limpia pipas y listo, muchas bombas de jabón. –Le dijo, abriendo los ojos. Gus la miro entre lágrimas e hipeando se acurruco en el cuello de su madre.

—No llores, mi amor. — Canturreo Bella.

…

— ¿Bella?— Escucho que le llamaban. Bella se giro al escuchar los pasos de alguien entrar a la habitación. Pronto apareció Alice, la hija de Elizabeth, por la puerta. Llevaba un peluche en forma de cachorro, color marrón claro, en la mano derecha, en la otra un listón rojo sangre de terciopelo. Sonrió al mirarla agachada sobre la cuna de madera, mirando un Gus dormido, profundamente dormido. Ella tenía el pelo hecho una maraña, con la ropa húmeda y los ojos rojos. Lo cual la alerto. Desde su llegada a la casa, meses antes, no había logrado sacar información de su vida, más que su edad rondaba los 18 años, pronto 19, y que estaba sola en el mundo, con excepción de Gus. Sabía que algo atormentaba la vida de bella, intuía que algo había ocurrido en su pasado. Su madre pensaba que era por el padre de Gus, que la había abandonado embarazada y ella había tenido que pasar todo ese tiempo sola. Por que por lo visto, no tenía padres, ni primos, tíos o hermanos.

Bella observo el ceño fruncido de Alice, detenida a mitad de camino, pensando en algo. Observo su hermoso rostro de marfil. Era una chica muy hermosa. Tenía ojos color azul cielo, cabello oscuro y labios rojos. La simetría de su rostro era pura armonía. Su cabello largo, era como una cortina oscura que caía hasta el final de su espalda. Bella admiraba tanto su cabello. Vestía ropa sencilla, a pesar de que su armario estaba a rebosar de prendas de marca conocida y gran precio, ella traía encima un pantalón de deporte gis y una playera en juego, con huecos. Sus zapatillas eran de deporte, igual de rasgadas.

—Bonito atuendo. — Sonrió Bella, cuando Alice pareció volver. Ella saco su rosada lengua y frunció la nariz.

—Tú te llevas el premio. — Contraataco, señalando su pantalón con manchas de jabón seco.

—Sabes que es culpa de Gus. — Señalo, — ¿y tú? No creo que Gus te aconsejara vestirte de ese modo. O es que ya hablas "bebé".— Indagó.

—Venía ayudarte a darle su baño, sabemos de su amor al agua. —Miro al pequeño suspirar y formar una sonrisa. – Creo que llegue tarde.

—Sí. Estaba muy inquieto y chillón. — comento Bella, haciendo un hueco para que Alice se sentara junto a ella.

—Es un angelito. — dijo Alice, recargándose en los barrotes, admirándolo.

Bella sonrió en respuesta.

Nada más llegar a casa, todos la había aceptado. Alice había corrido a su encuentro y cargado a Gus en brazos. Este había chillado emocionado al Alice agitarlo de arriba abajo en lo alto. Luego se había presentado como la hija pequeña de los Cullen, sonriendo abiertamente a Gus.

Su collar de plástico azul había llamado la atención de Gus y este se encontraba felizmente saboreándolos. Bella había tratado de apártalo de su alcance pero Alice seguía feliz escuchando lo que su madre le contará de Bella y Gus que ni cuenta se daba.

Le habían contratado como ayudante de servicio. Algo que en su momento Bella no había comprendido. Su trabajo era hacer las labores domesticas durante la mañana y al terminar supervisar que las otras dos chicas que visitaban la casa cada tercer día para hacer la limpieza lo hicieran debidamente. Había una cocinera, llamada Julie, que visitaba la casa a diario y dejaba los guisos preparados, Bella ayudaba a Julie a prepararlo todo y servía a la familia.

Así que tenía mucho tiempo libre, el cual ocupaba para atender a Gus. Jugaban durante la tarde en el jardín, lo sacaba cada semana al parque y comían helado.

Por sugerencia de Alice, había vuelto a la universidad. Matriculándose dos meses después de llegar a casa de los Cullen. Ahora ya estaba a medio año de terminar su carrera. Hubiese terminado antes si no acudiera solo los fines de semana, cuando Alice era libre de clases y le cuidaba a Gus.

—Mañana tienes el día libre, ¿cierto?— Le pregunto Bella a Alice.

—Sí, los profesores han dado el día. – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Y tú?

—No, yo si tengo que ir. — Se lamento. — Tengo proyectos que presentar y aún me falta ultimar detalles. — Se quejo, recordando todo lo que tenía por delante. Lo bueno era que la noche a veces se hacía larga, siempre y cuando Gus cooperará.

—Ve, entonces. — Le dijo Alice, distraída. Acariciando los dedos de Gus. – ¿Has mirado lo mucho que ha crecido?— Le pregunto Alice, antes de que Bella se decidiera a pararse.

—El doctor me ha dicho que es normal, que su peso era conforme a su talla. — Dijo Bella. Cuando había ido a consulta le había echo la cuestión. Gus era alto, estaba sobre la talla de un niño de su edad. Elizabeth decía que podría deberse a que su padre fuera alto y que todo fuera genético. Bella se había quedado sin saber que decir, no tenía idea de quienes fueran sus padres biológicos. Era claro que esa condición no podía deberse a ella, su metro sesenta se lo impedía.

—Claro. —Asintió, Alice. — Ahora ha estado formándosele ese hoyuelo en la mejilla al igual que a ti, Bella. — Le comento Alice, picando delicadamente el hoyuelo.

Bella asintió.

Desde que llegara, Elizabeth y Alice le decían cosas como esas. Que se parecían en tales cosas, le preguntaban sobre su padre y aseguraban que su carita formaba ya un corazón como su madre.

Bella solo asentía, tratando de ver si era verdad o ellas sospechaban algo.

Aunque eso sería imposible, su secreto se iría a la tumba junto con ella, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo supiera. Que Augustus no era su hijo biológico.

Cada vez Gus adquiría rasgos diferentes a ella pero otros eran iguales. Lo cual agradecía, sería complicado si no se parecieran. Pero que le asustaban.

Esas veces era cuando pensaba si valdría la pena averiguar quiénes eran sus padres bilógicos.

…

—Ve, Gus. — Grito Bella al soplar por el popote y formar una enorme burbuja de jabón. Esta salió directa al cielo. Gus chillo, brincando feliz y tratando de alcanzarla.

Sus pantalones de pana verde claro estaban húmedos y sus zapatos, antes blancos, eran ahora grises. Su chaleco tejido a mano del mismo tono que su pantalón lo protegía de tener la tripa mojada. Su pequeña camisa de cuadros se encontraba doblada de los brazos, lo cual había hecho bella al ver que estas se iban humedeciendo poco a poco.

Al sacar un bote rojo con agua al jardín y agregar suficiente jabón para formar burbujas, ella había revuelto su mezcla con el brazo, haciendo subir la espuma y derramándose hacia el verde pasto.

Gus había observado todo el tiempo a una distancia prudencial, como temiendo a lo que su madre hacía. Con la mirada expectante se fue acercando poco a poco al ver la blanca espuma. Bella sonreía al verlo arquear su ceja.

—Ven pequeño cobarde. — Le había dicho, sacando la mano del agua jabonosa, llena de espuma. Le soplo y fue directo al rostro de Gus. Este corrió lejos, sacudiéndola de su cabello cobrizo desordenado.

Bella se carcajeo y derramo un poco de agua sobre sus piernas.

Como le había prometido el día anterior, había preparado todo para hacer burbujas de jabón. Hacia un par de hora que volviera de la escuela, el sol estaba en lo alto y no quemaba.

Alice había salido con sus amigos y sus padres estaban de viaje.

Gus miro la espuma en sus dedos y la analizo, frotándola entre sus dedos. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que primero debía asegurarse.

Al alzar su mirada miro a su madre junto al bote rojo.

Bella saco una pajilla y la metió al agua jabonosa, soplo y la burbuja de jabón se fue formando lentamente. Gus chillo al verla y corrió a tocarla. Exploto.

—Hey, que ahora hacemos más. — Lo tranquilizo antes de que volviera a llorar como la noche anterior.

Saco un aro de metal y al sumergidlo en el agua se formo una película que después soplo. Gus salió corriendo tras la burbuja y desde ese momento habían estado así, Bella haciendo pompas de jabón y Gus persiguiéndolas.

Metía las manos en el agua y se salpicaba.

—Ven, Gus. — Lo llamo. Él corrió hacia ella, preparado a que soplara.

Sus ojos violeta seguían sus movimientos.

—Ven. — Lo tomo del cuerpecillo y lo acerco a ella, abrazándolo. Este se revolvió como gusano, negando.

—gugujas, gugujas— Decía.

—Sí, pero ahora las harás tu. — Le decía Bella. Sumergió el aro de metal y lo coloco frente el rostro de Gus. — Ahora sopla, Gus.

Gus soplo escupiendo.

—No. — Sonrió bella. — Como cuando soplas la vela.

Volvió a soplar saliva y Bella negó.

— ¿Siguen jugando?— pregunto Alice, avanzando por el camino de piedras. Llevaba un par de tacones.

Bella asintió y Gus corrió al encuentro de Alice, abrazándosele en las piernas.

—Hola, gusanito. – Le saludo acariciando su cabello.

—Sí, pero Gus no pude aún soplar para formar burbujas.

—Ya aprenderá. Verdad, Gus.

Gus volvió a correr.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— le pregunto Bella.

—Bien, ya sabes, como siempre.

—Excelente.

— ¿Bella?— Le llamo Alice, después de un rato en silencio. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?— Le pregunto.

—Claro.

— ¿Me cubrirías esta noche?— Titubeo Alice.

Bella asintió, sin preguntar. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Gracias.

Resto importancia mirando a Gus.

Aunque no le preguntará, Bella imaginaba que salía con algún novio. Las dos tenían la misma edad, por lo que Bella imaginaba que era normal.

—Debió ser difícil quedarte sola, Bella— Alice se sentó junto a ella.

Bella asintió, no quería hablar para no mentir, era un fraude al mentir.

— ¿Cómo supiste que venía Gus en camino?— Le cuestiono, haciendo pedazos un trozo de pasto con sus dedos.

Bella volteo a mirarla, sorprendida. Alice mantenía su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, por lo que no supo interpretar lo que quería saber. Además de que no tenía idea.

—Pues…— Pensó. — Sólo lo supe.

Alice asintió.

—Bien.

Bella no quiso preguntar porque sabía que tendría que ofrecer respuestas a preguntas que no quería responder, por lo que se abstenía de preguntar cosas personales a Alice. Eran amigas, se llevaban de maravilla pero solo eso. No intimaban.

Sabía que Alice necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿cómo la podría ayudar?

Alice se levanto y avanzo hacia la casa

—Nos vemos, Bella. Adiós, Gus.

Se despidió.

Bella dejo un rato jugar a Gus y después entraron a la casa. Le daría su baño y de comer.

Al estar ofreciéndole papas a Gus, observo por la ventana de la casa un automóvil aparcar en la entrada. Su conductor era rubio y vestía un traje. Bella no logro descifrar su edad, pero por el atuendo y el carrazo supo que era mayor.

Alice salió a su encuentro y se monto. Lo beso y pronto salieron de su vista.

Solo esperaba que Alice no estuviera en problemas, porque sería culpa suya.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo en vital armonía. Bella continuaba como empleada de los Cullen, madre de tiempo completo y sacaba con esfuerzo y dedicación su carrera. Era poco el tiempo que faltaba para poder concluirla.

Gus había aprendido hablar con mayor fluidez, ya no cortaba tanto las palabras y su etapa de "¿y porqués?" estaba dando comienzo. Ya tenía subidos por las paredes a los miembros de la casa.

Pronto un año se cumplió, un año que mejoro considerablemente el estilo de vida de los Swan. Gus era un niño feliz, risueño y con un carácter amigable.

Adoraba a su tita Alice, ella a él y aunque Elizabeth tratara de contener su cariño hacía el pequeño, muchas eran las veces que no soportaba hacerlo, le resultaba imposible con tan hermoso niño. Cada que ella lo miraba solo podía pensar en su nieto muerto. Veía en Gus a ese angelito que no logrará vivir. Era la sombra en su vida.

Bella sabía que algo se ocultaba en esa casa.

En primer lugar, ella había escuchado muchas veces hablar, por parte de Alice, del miembro prodigio de la familia. Su nombre era Edward Cullen, había estudiado la carrera profesional de medicina y ahora ejercía practicas en hospitales de condados a la afueras del estado. Sus fotos en las paredes de la enorme casa eran de un niño. Se le miraba en todas feliz. No había encontrado ninguna donde mostrara a un joven adulto, un adolescente o algo que indicara su actual edad. Su habitación era una de las muchas que se encontrarán en el ala desolada, alejada de todas las habitaciones principales.

Podía recordar perfectamente el día que tras la limpieza a fondo en varias habitaciones le había llevado a descubrir la que lejos y desolada se encontrará. Cuando Bella tratara de abrir una puerta de ese lugar ésta no había cedido ni un ápice. Desconcertada buscaría las llaves, no las encontró.

Luego Alice le contaría de su hermano y fin de la historia. No sabía gran cosa del joven más que había tenido una mujer que desapareciera de su vida con su hijo y los encontrará muertos.

Bella sentía pena por él, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería si ella perdiese a Gus, era su pequeño motor en la vida.

Faltaban dos días para que Gus cumpliese tres años de edad y Bella estaba preparando una pequeña fiesta privada en el jardín trasero de la casa. Aprovecharía la ida de los Cullen a su casa de verano en los Ángeles para festejar el día que Gus entrará a su vida.

Era la primera vez que Bella se animaba a realizarle algo a Gus, las razones para hacerlo eran mayores que las que no lo eran. En primer lugar, Gus disfrutaba de las fiestas, el pastel y piñatas. Se volvía loco cuando miraba su pequeña piñata de estrella que le obligará un día a comprar en navidad. El pastel de chocolate era su perdición. Los dulces ni se diga y para finalizar amaba jugar en los juegos de inflar. Bella le haría todo ello en privado.

Ya tenía listo el traje de Woody que le regalaría para su fiesta.

La botas color café sobresalían de su armario, el sombrero de vaquero colgaba de la percha junto con el cinturón con dos pistolas de agua rojas. La camisa de cuadros amarillos y líneas rojas estaba doblada en el cajón más alto por encima del par de pantalones de mezclilla azul.

No se podía saber quien se encontraba más emocionado, si Bella o Gus.

Sin embargo, una cosa que Bella no sabía era que Alice sospechaba de ella y ya había averiguado lo que se tramaba. Sin esperar tiempo había contado todo a sus padres y todos habían quedado de acuerdo en hacer todo en grande.

Alice miró a Bella jugar con Gus en el patio de juegos con un conejo blanco que ella le regalara a Gus. El conejito no tenía una pata delantera, la había perdido al ser atacado por algún animal salvaje. Jasper, el novio y profesor de Alice, tenía una casa en un pueblo, un día al salir a comer al campo encontraría al conejito medio muerto. Desconsolada ella lo había tratado de salvar. Alice era estudiante de veterinaria y Jasper su profesor de anatomía animal. Por lo que entre ambos lo lograrán y ahora Gus tenía una mascota.

El conejo tenía una mancha gris en el ojo derecho, sus ojos era color café y si te detenías un momento a observarlo sentías una calidez y paz. Gus lo adoraba tanto como todo lo que se encontrará a su alrededor y se moviera con cuatro patas.

No sabía Alice si esa sería la razón por la que se adorasen ellos, los dos amaban a los animales y la naturaleza, por raro que pareciera a su corta edad Gus lo demostraba claramente.

Esperaba Alice que su bebe fuera tan hermoso como Gus.

…

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, el sábado 20 de Junio se hizo presente con un hermoso sol resplandeciente.

Bella preparo el pastel de chocolate, con una velita en el centro, y cuidadosamente se acerco a la camita de Gus.

Antes de despertarlo observo su cuerpecito envuelto en una manta de Buz, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior sobresaliendo, se recargaba en el cojín azul abrazándolo fuertemente. Su cabello cobrizo se esparcía a todos lados.

Por un pequeño instante Bella rememoro el momento en que lo miro por primera vez, con las mantas manchadas en sangre y su carita distorsionada por el llanto. Aún seguía igual de guapo.

Se le escapo una lágrima y golpeándose mentalmente, pensó en que este era el día de los dos, el aniversario de su nuevo renacer.

Colocándose de rodillas se acerco a la orilla de la camita, aclaro su garganta bajito y comenzó a cantar.

Gus parpadeo al escuchar a su mama, su voz le fue despertando lentamente, como una nana que le envuelve al dormir. Abrió sus ojitos y miro a la hermosa chica de cabellos ondulados que le sonriera siempre tan bonito. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos se miraban felices, él lo sabía porque brillaban. Sus labios rosados, como las rosas que le gustasen cortar, se movían lanzando el arrullo que lo despertará.

Se levanto al mirar la luz que brillaba sobre un pan de chocolate. No sabía muy bien porque su mamá le cantaba y sonreía tanto. Pero sonrió.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gus!— Le dijo cuando él se recargo en el casco de Buz. Le ofreció el pastel y él soplo a la velita.

Bella aplaudió.

Después de tan desconcertante despertar, ambos desayunaban hot cakes en el comedor, Gus saboreaba el pan dulce, preguntándose que sería el cumpleaños. Su mamá le había abrazado fuertemente luego de que le obligase a comer el chocolate, cosa que había disfrutado. Pero… ¿Qué sería el cumpleaños? No había querido preguntar cómo tanto deseaba.

Miro a Bella llenar su vaso de Woody con leche de chocolate, él se estiro para tomarlo y, tan lejos de él, empujo al tratar de alcanzarlo. El vaso rodo y ensucio el mantel de Beth. Gus sintió miedo y su cara arder, se encogió esperando la regañina que le daría su mamá. Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo tonto que había sido, ahora Bella se enojaría con él.

En cambio, Bella sonrió al verlo poner esos ojos espantados.

—Hey, tranquilo— le dijo— ya lo limpiaremos. Hoy no te regañaré por ser tu cumpleaños, pero debes tener más cuidado, hijo.

Gus se sorprendió y quedo aún más intrigado… Aunque eso del cumpleaños empezaba a gustarle.

…

Cuando ambos subieron a cambiarse de ropa, Gus miro un muñeco en su cama. Pronto reconoció a Woody por su gorro café y corriendo se acerco a tomarlo. Lo hizo girar en sus manos y observo que su gorro se caía. Apresurado lo coloco de nuevo en su cabeza.

Bella lo miro jugar emocionado con el muñeco. Gus no era de aquellos niños que gritasen por todo, cuando se emocionaba se apreciaba por su sonrisa de lado y el brillo de sus ojos violeta.

—Pequeño a cambiarse.— Le anuncio, sacando la ropa que tenía preparada. Gus se quejo, pero al mirar la réplica de la ropa de Woody le brillaron los ojos aún más.

Luego de cambiarse fueron al patio y Bella jugo un rato con Gus en los juegos inflables que había alquilado.

Podría parecer que todo era aburrido, una fiesta de dos no era lo que se definiera como tal, pero ambos disfrutaban jugando.

Así los encontraron los Cullen al entrar. Tras ellos había alrededor de veinte personas esperando que comenzará el festejo. Algunos traían bolsas con regalos, otros las bebidas y comida. Alice cargaba un cachorro café con un moño rojo enrollado en el cuello. Sus papas la casa y utensilios para el cachorro. Pidieron que guardaran silencio hasta que estuviera preparado el sonido con la música.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado hicieron su entrado cantando y con risas. Bella observo a todas esas personas sonrientes y Gus dejo de brincar.

Los niños que acompañaban a sus padres tomados de las manos corrieron a los juegos, era todo un paraíso y pronto los gritos inundaron el lugar. Gus sonrió, le gustaba jugar con otros niños.

Sin embargo se vio rodeado de muchas personas, rostros con enormes sonrisas como la del Guasón, lo abrazaban y acariciaban diciéndolo lo que su mamá, "feliz cumpleaños". No quiso asustarse, pero al mirar a su mamá rodeada por un señor se enfureció y lloro.

Bella acudió rápidamente al llamado de Gus y lo acuno en sus brazos.

Gus no dejaba de llorar asustado y Bella no tuvo otro remedio que ir a la habitación a tranquilizarlo. Miro a Alice pidiendo disculpas y con Gus en brazos subió.

…

—¿Como esta Gus, Bella?— le pregunto Alice al verla aparecer por la puerta.

—Bien, se ha dormido.— Alice sonrió.— Creo que se asusto con tantas personas.

—Es normal, Bella. No te preocupes. — Le dijo Elizabeth al escuchar a Bella, acercándosele por la espalda y acariciándole el hombro.

—Exacto, ya se despertará y podremos partir el pastel.— dijo muy animada Alice.

Bella asintió pero se lamento. Para ella la fiesta había terminado.

Cuando se despertó, Gus acudió a jugar con los niños en los juegos, se hizo de unos cuantos amigos y Bella sintió que iba todo mejorando.

…

Cerrando la puerta del enrejado Edward camino por el camino que le llevará a su casa. Miro la fachada con enormes ventanales oscuros y que reflectaba la luz.

Todo seguía igual.

Pero él ya no era el mismo, sentía el peso de todo el pasado sobre él. Tanya estaba muy presentante en su corazón atormentado, ya no sentía ese dolor por su pérdida al saber que estaba muerta. Aunque la odiaba.

La odiaba por matar a su hijo, él no tenía la culpa de que ella no lo amará.

Había vuelto después de encontrarse dentro de un centro psicológico. Había cometido muchos errores después de la noticia.

El peso de la valija le recordó el lugar donde se encontraba y avanzo rumbo al lado de sus padres. Esperaba que pudiese mejorar, sentía un vacio en su pecho.

Quería olvidar, pero la sombra de su hijo le impedía hacerlo. No quería tampoco hacerlo por él. Era todo tan confuso y doloroso.

Entro cerrando a su paso, escucho murmullos provenientes del jardín y se pregunto si habría algún festejo. Tenía mucho tiempo que perdiera el contacto con su familia y se sentía desbastado, un idiota por no hacer caso a los consejos que le habían dado.

Dejo la maleta al lado de la mesa con llaves. Antes de ir averiguar qué sucedía decidió que se darían un baño. El viaje le había agotado.

Subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, aflojando la corbata y soltando los primeros botones de la camisa, iba distraído. Escucho unos gritos y risas junto con pasos a prisa.

Todo fue demasiado deprisa, de un momento a otro un niño de cinco años empujaba a otro más pequeño, se veía claro que estaban jugando pero no contaban con lo resbaladizo del piso. El niño pequeño se desplazo hasta las escaleras, Edward lo miro caer, sus manos trataban de sujetarse pero no había nada a su alrededor. Él se apresuro, corrió a alcanzarlo en el aire.

Vio el sombreo café volar y el borrón amarillo en dirección a él.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

— Mierda.

Se escucho decir Edward al sentir el aire escapar de su estómago. Junto con el cuerpo suave y delicado sobrevino un golpe como los mil demonios en sus partes, que él consideraba más sagradas. Solo pudo reprimir el aullido y la maldición a un sonido imperceptible con los gritos que se escuchaban venir de lo alto de la escalera. El chillido asustadizo del niño, que él había atrapado en el aire, le rompió el tímpano. Con cuidado lo separo de sus brazos y examino rápidamente su cuerpo envuelto en un traje ridículo de color amarillo chillón.

Que mal gusto tiene la madre. Pensó, cuando analizaba las botillas color tierra y unas espuelas puntiagudas en los talones, que tiernamente se habían alojado a sus piernas.

No se le veía sangre correr por ningún sitio, cosa que auguraba algo muy bueno… o muy malo, por lo que considero que sería mejor dejarlo ir. A parte del susto de muerte que se habían dado, ambos, no había pasado nada de peligro.

El niño, al tocar el piso, grito desconsoladamente. Las gotas saladas corrían como cataratas en sus mejillas rechonchas y coloradas por el llanto. Edward no tuvo la menor idea de que hacer. El chiquillo lloraba en sus brazos y fuera de ellos, creía que al dejarlo ir se calmaría… Craso error. Se coloco en cuclillas a su altura, a duras penas el niño le llegaba a las rodillas, coloco una de ellas en el suelo y alargo la mano sobando su espalda. Tampoco fue una buena idea, lloro más si eso era posible.

Desesperado y un tanto preocupado lo sentó en esa pierna doblada y con suaves dedos recorrió el cuerpo del niño para revisarlo. Tal vez había un hueso roto, pensó preocupado.

El otro niño había desaparecido, se percato Edward a voltear a lo alto de las escaleras, y suspiro ya frustrado. ¿Dónde se encontraría la madre? Y ¿Qué demonios hacían un par de niños en casa de sus padres?

Que él recordara no había ningún familiar con niños de esa edad.

El niño dejo de llorar a gritos y ya solo gimoteaba e hipaba. Edward recorrió sus rasgos al pasar un poco el susto que todavía sentía recorrer su sistema.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo y rebelde, sus mejillas regordetas formaban un hoyuelo apenas perceptible, seguro cuando reía se marcaba en todo su esplendor, llego a pensar Edward, recordándole a la mujer que ahora odiaba con el alma.

En ese instante una chica corría entrando por la puerta que daba al jardín, con los ojos acuosos le arrebato al niño de los brazos y este comenzó su llanto a gritos, de nuevo.

La chica flacucha abrazo al niño y este acomodo su cara en el hueco que formaba su cuello, amortiguando allí los gritos, ésta acariciaba la espalda en círculos pequeños y las hebras de su cabello. Susurraba palabras en su oído besando incontables veces el lugar.

Edward se levanto y sacudió su traje color gris, pasando sus dedos por el cabello, carraspeo.

—¡Edward!

Volteo al escuchar el sonido del mismo lugar por donde entrara la chica, Edward observo a su madre correr a rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos. Él se inclino debido a la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, quien pensaría que tan pequeña mujer apretará tan fuerte. Su madre comenzó a sollozar en su cuello y sintió sus lagrimas mojar el cuello de su camisa.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que se fuera impotente en búsqueda de la mujer que le rompiera el alma. Sus padres se encontraban preocupados todo el tiempo que el permaneció allí, era inútil el esfuerzo que ellos hacían por ayudarle. Edward se sentía peor aún al verlos hacerlo, por lo que había preferido huir y alejarse. En esos momentos necesitaba la soledad.

No era consciente de si aún la necesitaba o que, al largo tiempo de su convivencia con esta, ya se había adaptado a ella. Ciertamente no era consciente de lo que necesitaba, no después de la triste noticia que le dieran hace un par de meses. Cerró los ojos aceptando el abrazo de su madre, conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar. No se podía permitir hacerlo.

Ese abrazo había aflorado todo y no era el momento, se dijo, separándose lentamente de su madre. A un lado, su padre cruzaba los brazos con los ojos como dagas. Le observo Edward, asintiendo en forma de saludo, de forma silenciosa y aceptando pacíficamente la recriminación que le daba.

Miró a la chica castaña sostener y palmear amorosamente al niño, este se moldeaba perfectamente a los brazos de la mujer, su diminuta cabeza se acurrucaba en el cuello y los pies abrazaban el torso. Los labios se le movieron susurrando algo al niño.

—¿Qué sucedió, Edward?— Le pregunto su madre al verle dirigir la mirada a Bella y Gus.

Edward aparto deprisa su atención y se aclaro la garganta. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?, se pregunto. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Iba llegando cuando un niño mayor empujo por las escaleras al pequeño.— Hablo desinteresadamente y sin darle mayor importancia. – Afortunadamente pude alcanzarlo antes de que una tragedia ocurriese.

La madre de Edward ahogo un gemido de preocupación al imaginarse la escena y Edward trato de tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, madre. Lo he revisado y no tiene heridas. Esta conmocionado, nada más.

Bella escucho sobre el zumbido de su corazón lo que el hombre, que había abrazado a Elizabeth instantes antes, decía. Casi siente que el alma se le va del cuerpo al pensar en Gus tirado al pie de las escaleras. Agradeció en silencio la aparición de él.

Pronto las personas fueron llegando por grupos al lugar y al mirar la situación fueron disculpándose y reiterándose.

Bella lamento que todo terminará de aquella forma, pero en el fondo agradecía la ida de todos aquellos desconocidos.

Gus seguía aferrado a ella y sentía los espasmos de su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando todo hubo quedado en silencio, Elizabeth recomendó a Bella que se retirase ella a su habitación y tratará de calmar al niño.

—Yo les acompaño.— Se escucho decir Edward, al mirarlos girar en dirección al jardín.

No fue consciente de ello, simplemente le nació. Se dijo que era por el niño y su salud.

Bella giro el rostro en su dirección sorprendida.

—Necesito revisar más a fondo al pequeño y estar seguro de que no le ocurrió algún daño.— Trato de explicar a la madre al observar su rostro perplejo. Estaba del color de la tiza y eso preocupo de cierta forma a Edward. Tal vez también ella necesite que la revise. Pensó.

Bella se mantuvo callada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni que decir.

—Cariño— Intervino Elizabeth.— Él es Edward, mi hijo.

Bella asintió, pero no comprendió las palabras, lo único que deseaba era ir a su habitación y acostarse en la pequeña cama con su hijo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

—Es médico.— Continuo Elizabeth.

—Vamos. — Intervino Edward, estaba cada vez más seguro que la mujer estaba tan o más conmocionada que el hijo.

Caminaron en silencio, Gus reposaba sollozando en el hombro de Bella y succionaba el dedo pulgar en su boca.

Al llegar al reducido espacio, Edward se mantuvo en la puerta entre abierta, mirando como la mujer trataba de apartar al niño de su seno.

—Vamos, bebe. –Dijo Bella, desenredando los bracitos de su niño.

Gus lloro fuertemente al dejarlo en la cama. Edward no espero la autorización de la chica, simplemente se arrodillo y auscultó rápidamente al niño.

Cuando estuvo seguro que todo se encontraba perfectamente y solo era un susto, se levanto.

El niño se sostuvo de su corbata y no le soltó.

Edward se sorprendió y no pretendió separarlo.

Bella observo todo el momento como el hombre de cabello cobrizo pasaba sus largos dedos por el cuerpo de su bebe. La mirada ceñuda en gran concentración no se aparto por un segundo de su labor.

Por las comisuras de los ojos, Bella percibió unas pequeñas arrugas de preocupación. Lo cual le sorprendió.

Pudo recordar vagamente el retrato familiar en la sala, donde el mismo hombre a edad temprana, sonreía feliz a un lado de su hermana.

Al mirar a Gus sostenerlo trato de ayudarle a zafarlo de él.

—Gus, suelta al doctor, bebe. –Le dijo, acariciando sus manitas y sonriéndole.

Gus la miro entre un mar de lagrimas y se arrojo de nuevo a sus brazos.

Bella sabía que le costaría calmarlo nuevamente.

—Gracias.— Se dirigió a Edward, sonriéndole.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue nada. Tal vez un té podría calmarlo.— Le respondió.

Sin saber que más hacer salió despidiéndose y se encamino a la biblioteca de su padre.

(…)

Conforme avanzaba por los pasillos, la presión en su pecho aumentaba.

El niño había abierto heridas que temía nunca sanarán.

Recordar e imaginar a su hijo era una tortura que le quemaría el alma en vida.

Se reprendía por todas las acciones, se arrepentía incluso muchas veces de todo el pasado.

Si tan solo…

Al llegar al a puerta de madera, inhalo profundo el aire a su alrededor.

Ahora venían las preguntas.

Al entrar su madre se giro sonriente, y levantándose del sofá donde abrazaba a su padre, se le acerco tomando sus manos.

Su padre lo miro molesto y no pretendió ocultar su desprecio.

Aclaró su garganta buscando las palabras correctas por donde comenzar.

—Ni te molestes, Edward.— Hablo de pronto su padre, acallando cualquier explicación que pudiese dar.— No me interesa saber nada de ti.

Se levanto del lugar que ocupaba y salió sin aclarar nada.

Edward lo observo y la ira creció por momentos dentro de él.

¡¿Qué sabia él de lo sucedido en estos años?!

Sin tratar más, se giro molesto y subió a la que fuera por años su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

—¿Cómo esta?— se escuchó la voz susurrante de Alice tras su espalda. Bella acaricio el mechón cobrizo de su pequeño durmiente.

—Dormido y mejor. — Sonrió Bella al ver el puchero que formo la boca de Gus entre sueños. Siempre le sorprendía la belleza de su pequeño. Alice tomo asiento en el borde de la cama deshecha y observo embelesada a Gus.

Ambas eran unas locas irremediables de amor por ese niño. Era, como suelen decir, la luz de sus ojos.

—Sí qué fue un susto el que nos dio el renacuajo.— Comentó Alice tras minutos de silencio.

Bella asintió en respuesta, aún tenía el nudo en el centro del pecho al imaginarse lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiese estado el hermano de Alice. Cerró los ojos tratando de combatir esos sentimientos que afloraban en su interior. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquel día. Era el aniversario de muchos acontecimientos, ella trataba de llamarlo renacer, pero para que el fénix renaciera de entre las cenizas, antes tuvo que haber muerto….

Mucho había muerto dentro de ella.

Era un día duro para los dos, aunque Gus no fuera consciente de ello.

_¿Sería acaso un recordatorio lo transcurrido momentos antes? ¿Era el aviso de advertencia por encontrarse feliz?_ Se preguntó angustiosamente conforme este anodino sentimiento afloraba.

Aún supuraba la herida, aún sentía morirse, era como si todo hubiese acabado de ocurrir. Bella sabía que no hubiera podido sobrevivir si algo le pasara a Gus, si en lugar de revisarle el hermano de Alice en su propia casa, hubiese tenido que pisar un sanatorio. Ver a Gus entre cables, el olor del lugar, sus colores cegantes, el pitido de las maquinas…

Bella se encogió en su lugar. Inconscientemente tomo sus piernas entre sus manos. Se balanceo de atrás hacia delante susurrando entre dientes.

Alice se sorprendió. De un momento a otro Bella había entrado en crisis. Observo el relajante sueño de Gus en su cuna. Alargo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo delgado de su amiga y trato de tranquilizarla. No paso nada.

Con la incertidumbre creciendo, Alice llamo a sus padres, fue corriendo a su habitación pero nadie estaba allí.

Sin remedio acudió al hombre que, aunque sin ganas, quisiera y confiara ciegamente.

…

Los toques en la puerta despejaron el velo de su mente. Se encontraba recostado en la cama que por años disfrutara tras largas y extenuantes clases. Se incorporo sosteniéndose con los antebrazos y espero alguna voz.

Cuando los toques se repitieron ansiosos se levanto perezosamente y estiro, aflojando los músculos. La llamada se hizo insistente y se pregunto quien en su sano juicio despertaría de esa forma a un invitado. Ya que a pesar de ser su casa se sintiera como un intruso.

Gandul avanzo desganado a la puerta y al abrirla observo la cara desfigura de miedo de su hermana.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y, al por fin estar frente de ella, sentía un hueco enorme en el pecho. La había extrañado. Era como si una parte de su ser se hubiera desaparecido.

Quiso sostenerla en brazos y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le habia hecho, por todos esos momentos que le había dejado fuera de su vida. Sin poder hablar extendió los brazos.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. – anuncio atropelladamente. Sin esperar respuesta avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos. Edward se quedo petrificado al sentir la frialdad con la que lo trataba.

_¿pero que puedes esperar después de lo que le hiciste? _ Le repitió su yo proclive.

Quiso devolver el tiempo y actuar de diferente manera. Tal vez si hubiese mantenido un euilibrio entre su familia y el amor por esa mujer, no estaría tan solo. Quiza si no la hubiera conocido no estaría sufriendo.

Habían muchas posibilidades, y todas las habia analizado consiensudamente, en el centro, pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo: "no existe el hubiera".

Era consiente de que si hubiese alguna fuerza que le delviera el tiempo, actuaria de igual forma, porque estaba aún enamorado de esa mujer.

Escucho, fuera de su neblina, los pasos acelerados de su hermana y recordó su petición. Cerro la puerta cuidadosamente y froto sus manos sudorosas en la fría tela de sus pantalones.

Nada servia volver a pensar.

Camino a grandes pasos y le alcanzo justo antes de que ella abriese una puerta en el mismo lado de su "casa".

No recordaba que antes hubiese sido habitada. Había en la casa de sus padres muchas habitaciones sin ocupantes. Si al caso solo el 20% de estas llegaban a ser habitables.

Alice entro apresuradamente y el pisando sus talones.

Lo primero que capto su atención fue un cuadro enmarcado de un niño abrazando un conejo sin una pata, el conejo miraba fijamente el frente con sus ojos de color desigual y la mancha negruzca de su ojo derecho enmarcaba uno de un verde intenso, mientras que el otro contrastaba de color café. El niño sonreía de oreja a oreja, apenas si tenía los cuatro dientecillos frontales y el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha se sumia profuntamente.

Inconsientemente le nació sonreír, mas el sonido de alguien susurrando le hizo volver el rostro.

Frente a una cuna de madera, la chica del niño se mecia incontrolablemente.

Avanzo los pocos pasos que restaban y comenzó a revisarle.

…

—¿Se repondrá pronto?— Escucho la pregunta de su hermana sobre el sonido retumbante del corazón de la mujer. Se encontraba con el estetoscopio, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para retener el conteo. Con los números pasando por su mente, asintió.

—Sí, solo es cuestión de dejarla descansar.— Contesto por fin, al finalizar la tarea.

Alice suspiro, dejando ir un poco de la tensión.

Edward se incorporo lentamente sin saber qué hacer.

Era una situación inusual. La chica había sufrido de una crisis nerviosa y por lo que podía ver, el factor desencadenante había sido el acontecimiento de la tarde. Podía comprender el susto que había sufrido tras pensar lo peor y saber del peligro que había corrido su hijo.

Volvio el rostro de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

Era una mujer joven, le calculaba unos veinti tantos, su piel nívea resaltaba por el color de blusa, azul, y su cabello ondulado enmarcaba la forma redondeada de su rostro. Este le daba un aire… tierno.

—Creo que debemos dejarle descansar.— Hablo, interrumpiendo tan irritantes pensamientos.

Alice asintió y con paso decidido se acerco a la cuna, donde reposaba el niño. Inclinandose le dejo un beso en la frente y susurro algo que Edward no logro escuchar.

Aclarandose la garganta, tras el nudo que se le formo, apresuro el paso hacia la puerta, huyendo de allí. Alice le siguió momentos después, cerrando la puerta y asegurándose, con una ultima mirada, de que todo estaba en orden.

Sin más, se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

…

El corazón aún martillaba en su cabeza.

La jaqueca se anunciaba con el fondo negro presente en uno de sus ojos y el dolor del mismo.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación corrió a meterse entre las frescas sabanas, Alice sabía que al comenzar una migraña lo único que podía aliviarle o hacerle más llevadero el dolor, era conciliar el sueño antes de su comienzo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Con el embarazo no podría tomar medicamento alguno y no podía darse el lujo de volver a ver a su hermano sin poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todavía sentía el picazón en sus brazos. El ansia por tenerlo cerca. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no se sentía con las fuerzas para superar el rencor hacia su hermano.

…

La luz entrante de la ventana dio directo sobre su rostro.

Edward sintió el calor y gruño al percatarse del punzante dolor de cuello.

Abrio un ojo y observo su antigua habitación, devolviéndole al presente.

Esaba en casa.

Se levanto y decidió ir a la cocina, su estomago le pedia a gruñidos un poco de alimento.

Al pasar por la habitación de la chica del bebe, escucho un lloriqueo.

No tuvo las fuerzas para seguir adelante e ignorarlo, la medicación que le había administrado a la chica era fuerte y aún coninuaria prácticamente incosiente un par de horas. Al observar la hora, supo la razón del lloriqueo. A punto estuvo de ir en búsqueda de Alice, pero decidió dar un vistazo.

Al entrar miro al niño sentado en su cuna. Con los ojos pegados a su madre. Lagrimas corrian por sus coloradas mejillas. Se imagino que el llanto había provocado el color, pero aún asi acerco su mano para sentir el calor de su frente. Era el llanto, concluyo.

El niño no aparto la mirada de su mamá, sino que se incorporo sobre los barrotes de la cuna y le llamo.

—Be, be. Yia, es.

Edward quiso creer la traducción era:

—Be, be. Ya es de día.

Nuevamente le nació sonreir, pero no lo logro. Solo esbozo una mueca. Ridícula sombra de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Iba a tomar al niño en brazos cuando escucho las características pisadas de su hermana. Salio rápidamente y se escondió tras un muro.

Siempre solía bromear de los pasos de su hermana, diciéndole que pisaba como elefante, ya que todo mundo le escuchaba.

_Creo que debo acostumbrarme al dolor_. Pensó Edward al sentir la tan familiar punzada en el pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Iré subiendo de poco los capítulos. Están sin betear ni corregir y los vuelvo a subir porque me han preguntado donde la pueden leer. <em>

_Saludos. _


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

—¿Cómo está?— se escuchó la voz susurrante de Alice tras su espalda. Bella acaricio el mechón cobrizo de su pequeño durmiente.

—Dormido y mejor. — Sonrió Bella al ver el puchero que formo la boca de Gus entre sueños. Siempre le sorprendía la belleza de su pequeño. Alice tomo asiento en el borde de la cama deshecha y observo embelesada a Gus.

Ambas eran unas locas irremediables de amor por ese niño. Era, como suelen decir, la luz de sus ojos.

—Sí qué fue un susto el que nos dio el renacuajo.— Comentó Alice tras minutos de silencio.

Bella asintió en respuesta, aún tenía el nudo en el centro del pecho al imaginarse lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiese estado el hermano de Alice. Cerró los ojos tratando de combatir esos sentimientos que afloraban en su interior. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquel día. Era el aniversario de muchos acontecimientos, ella trataba de llamarlo renacer, pero para que el fénix renaciera de entre las cenizas, antes tuvo que haber muerto….

Mucho había muerto dentro de ella.

Era un día duro para los dos, aunque Gus no fuera consciente de ello.

_¿Sería acaso un recordatorio lo transcurrido momentos antes? ¿Era el aviso de advertencia por encontrarse feliz?_ Se preguntó angustiosamente conforme este anodino sentimiento afloraba.

Aún supuraba la herida, aún sentía morirse, era como si todo hubiese acabado de ocurrir. Bella sabía que no hubiera podido sobrevivir si algo le pasara a Gus, si en lugar de revisarle el hermano de Alice en su propia casa, hubiese tenido que pisar un sanatorio. Ver a Gus entre cables, el olor del lugar, sus colores cegantes, el pitido de las maquinas…

Bella se encogió en su lugar. Inconscientemente tomo sus piernas entre sus manos. Se balanceo de atrás hacia delante susurrando entre dientes.

Alice se sorprendió. De un momento a otro Bella había entrado en crisis. Observo el relajante sueño de Gus en su cuna. Alargo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo delgado de su amiga y trato de tranquilizarla. No paso nada.

Con la incertidumbre creciendo, Alice llamo a sus padres, fue corriendo a su habitación pero nadie estaba allí.

Sin remedio acudió al hombre que, aunque sin ganas, quisiera y confiara ciegamente.

…

Los toques en la puerta despejaron el velo de su mente. Se encontraba recostado en la cama que por años disfrutara tras largas y extenuantes clases. Se incorporo sosteniéndose con los antebrazos y espero alguna voz.

Cuando los toques se repitieron ansiosos se levanto perezosamente y estiro, aflojando los músculos. La llamada se hizo insistente y se pregunto quien en su sano juicio despertaría de esa forma a un invitado. Ya que a pesar de ser su casa se sintiera como un intruso.

Gandul avanzo desganado a la puerta y al abrirla observo la cara desfigura de miedo de su hermana.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y, al por fin estar frente de ella, sentía un hueco enorme en el pecho. La había extrañado. Era como si una parte de su ser se hubiera desaparecido.

Quiso sostenerla en brazos y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le habia hecho, por todos esos momentos que le había dejado fuera de su vida. Sin poder hablar extendió los brazos.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. – anuncio atropelladamente. Sin esperar respuesta avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos. Edward se quedo petrificado al sentir la frialdad con la que lo trataba.

_¿pero que puedes esperar después de lo que le hiciste? _ Le repitió su yo proclive.

Quiso devolver el tiempo y actuar de diferente manera. Tal vez si hubiese mantenido un euilibrio entre su familia y el amor por esa mujer, no estaría tan solo. Quiza si no la hubiera conocido no estaría sufriendo.

Habían muchas posibilidades, y todas las habia analizado consiensudamente, en el centro, pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo: "no existe el hubiera".

Era consiente de que si hubiese alguna fuerza que le delviera el tiempo, actuaria de igual forma, porque estaba aún enamorado de esa mujer.

Escucho, fuera de su neblina, los pasos acelerados de su hermana y recordó su petición. Cerro la puerta cuidadosamente y froto sus manos sudorosas en la fría tela de sus pantalones.

Nada servia volver a pensar.

Camino a grandes pasos y le alcanzo justo antes de que ella abriese una puerta en el mismo lado de su "casa".

No recordaba que antes hubiese sido habitada. Había en la casa de sus padres muchas habitaciones sin ocupantes. Si al caso solo el 20% de estas llegaban a ser habitables.

Alice entro apresuradamente y el pisando sus talones.

Lo primero que capto su atención fue un cuadro enmarcado de un niño abrazando un conejo sin una pata, el conejo miraba fijamente el frente con sus ojos de color desigual y la mancha negruzca de su ojo derecho enmarcaba uno de un verde intenso, mientras que el otro contrastaba de color café. El niño sonreía de oreja a oreja, apenas si tenía los cuatro dientecillos frontales y el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha se sumia profuntamente.

Inconsientemente le nació sonreír, mas el sonido de alguien susurrando le hizo volver el rostro.

Frente a una cuna de madera, la chica del niño se mecia incontrolablemente.

Avanzo los pocos pasos que restaban y comenzó a revisarle.

…

—¿Se repondrá pronto?— Escucho la pregunta de su hermana sobre el sonido retumbante del corazón de la mujer. Se encontraba con el estetoscopio, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para retener el conteo. Con los números pasando por su mente, asintió.

—Sí, solo es cuestión de dejarla descansar.— Contesto por fin, al finalizar la tarea.

Alice suspiro, dejando ir un poco de la tensión.

Edward se incorporo lentamente sin saber qué hacer.

Era una situación inusual. La chica había sufrido de una crisis nerviosa y por lo que podía ver, el factor desencadenante había sido el acontecimiento de la tarde. Podía comprender el susto que había sufrido tras pensar lo peor y saber del peligro que había corrido su hijo.

Volvio el rostro de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

Era una mujer joven, le calculaba unos veinti tantos, su piel nívea resaltaba por el color de blusa, azul, y su cabello ondulado enmarcaba la forma redondeada de su rostro. Este le daba un aire… tierno.

—Creo que debemos dejarle descansar.— Hablo, interrumpiendo tan irritantes pensamientos.

Alice asintió y con paso decidido se acerco a la cuna, donde reposaba el niño. Inclinandose le dejo un beso en la frente y susurro algo que Edward no logro escuchar.

Aclarandose la garganta, tras el nudo que se le formo, apresuro el paso hacia la puerta, huyendo de allí. Alice le siguió momentos después, cerrando la puerta y asegurándose, con una ultima mirada, de que todo estaba en orden.

Sin más, se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

…

El corazón aún martillaba en su cabeza.

La jaqueca se anunciaba con el fondo negro presente en uno de sus ojos y el dolor del mismo.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación corrió a meterse entre las frescas sabanas, Alice sabía que al comenzar una migraña lo único que podía aliviarle o hacerle más llevadero el dolor, era conciliar el sueño antes de su comienzo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Con el embarazo no podría tomar medicamento alguno y no podía darse el lujo de volver a ver a su hermano sin poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todavía sentía el picazón en sus brazos. El ansia por tenerlo cerca. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no se sentía con las fuerzas para superar el rencor hacia su hermano.

…

La luz entrante de la ventana dio directo sobre su rostro.

Edward sintió el calor y gruño al percatarse del punzante dolor de cuello.

Abrio un ojo y observo su antigua habitación, devolviéndole al presente.

Esaba en casa.

Se levanto y decidió ir a la cocina, su estomago le pedia a gruñidos un poco de alimento.

Al pasar por la habitación de la chica del bebe, escucho un lloriqueo.

No tuvo las fuerzas para seguir adelante e ignorarlo, la medicación que le había administrado a la chica era fuerte y aún coninuaria prácticamente incosiente un par de horas. Al observar la hora, supo la razón del lloriqueo. A punto estuvo de ir en búsqueda de Alice, pero decidió dar un vistazo.

Al entrar miro al niño sentado en su cuna. Con los ojos pegados a su madre. Lagrimas corrian por sus coloradas mejillas. Se imagino que el llanto había provocado el color, pero aún asi acerco su mano para sentir el calor de su frente. Era el llanto, concluyo.

El niño no aparto la mirada de su mamá, sino que se incorporo sobre los barrotes de la cuna y le llamo.

—Be, be. Yia, es.

Edward quiso creer la traducción era:

—Be, be. Ya es de día.

Nuevamente le nació sonreir, pero no lo logro. Solo esbozo una mueca. Ridícula sombra de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Iba a tomar al niño en brazos cuando escucho las características pisadas de su hermana. Salio rápidamente y se escondió tras un muro.

Siempre solía bromear de los pasos de su hermana, diciéndole que pisaba como elefante, ya que todo mundo le escuchaba.

_Creo que debo acostumbrarme al dolor_. Pensó Edward al sentir la tan familiar punzada en el pecho.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

—Hola, cariño.— Saludo Alice a Gus tomándolo en brazos y sacando de la cuna.

El pequeño sujeto fuertemente a la chica por los hombros y recargo su cabecita en el hombro. Sus mejillas arreboladas estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

Alice palmeo la espalda de Gus suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras en susurros le decía lo buen niño que era.

Cuando había despertado, Gus estaba sonriente. Le había gustado mucho el juego donde brincar y también jugar con los otros niños que querían su Buzz. Él no quería prestarle su Buzz, pensaba todavía, él quería protegerlo de las manos manchadas en chocolate de los otros niños, pero tal parecía que su Be no lo entendía. Él quería darse a entender y había tratado, pero no pudo. Así que para ver a sonreír a su Be, tuvo que hacer el enorme esfuerzo de prestarlo, aunque eso sí, se había asegurado en todo momento que no le rompieran su ala quebrada, la que el otro día su Be le había pegado con una cosa blancuzca, algo que ella había dicho "pegagento". Pero al verla recostada en la cama y al llamarla, no le respondiera, se había asustado. ¿Qué tal que se había roto algo como Buzz? ¿Y sí le dolía mucho y no podía decir nada?

Lo bueno era que su tía Alice allí estaba.

Hipeando se incorporo para asegurarse de que su mamá estaba donde la había visto.

Recostada en la cama y con las mantas envolviéndole, Bella seguía en un profundo sueño. El medicamento administrado por Edward le tenía tranquila.

Girando, Alice le susurro de nuevo a Gus, evitando despertar a Bella, y salió de la habitación.

—Vamos a desayunar para no despertar a Bella. ¿Seguro esa pancita tiene hambre?— Tonteo acariciando la barriga de Gus y picoteando.

Gus irremediablemente sonrió, ese era uno de sus puntos débiles: las "coquillas"

(…)

Edward escucho al filo de la puerta lo que su hermana le decía al niño. Su corazón se había estrujado al verla sostener a ese niño.

_Podría ser su sobrino. _Pensó.

Su hijo.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuro a encerrarse en su habitación.

(…)

La luz de la tarde irradio en el rostro de Bella. Ella despertó lentamente.

Con sus manos protegió sus ojos y despejo su mente con un audible bostezo.

¿Qué había sucedido? Pensó.

Desconcentrada observo a su alrededor. Según la luz entrante ya era demasiado tarde, analizo desde su posición en la cama. Incorporándose se levanto y avanzo a la ducha, donde seguro se repondría de esa desconcertante neblina. Tal parecía que algo pesaba sobre su mente adomerciondola y dejando un constante dolor de cabeza.

Al terminar y sentirse un poco mejor, salió en busca de su hijo. Esperando que Alice se encargará de él.

_Soy una pésima madre. _Se acusó.

Al llegar al comedor escucho la sonrisa de su pequeño. Tomando una manzana, se dirigió al jardín y observo a Gus jugar con su perrito.

El cachorro correteaba de un lado a otro, mientras Gus sostenía un enorme hueso de goma. Seguro era uno de los regalos integrados con el perro, sospechó.

Al percatarse que se encontraba bien, Bella regreso a la cocina, mirando de reojo el reloj en la pared, sintió una punzada de pánico al percatarse de lo tarde que ya era. Pasadas de las doce.

Rápidamente tomo los utensilios para preparar un buen almuerzo.

Poco tiempo después escucho pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Eran pasos cautelosos. Concentrada, en parte, en lo que hacía, siguió adicionando los ingredientes para una ensalada. Dentro de una cacerola bullía el pollo y la salsa se sazonaba en la satén.

Edward siguió el delicioso aroma que le despertará. Con el estomago gruñendo bajo a ver quién era el responsable. Recordaba su madre no cocinaba desde que él era un niño. Ese trabajo era de Ingrid, la cocinera de sus abuelos.

Al entrar a la cocina, observo a la chica de la noche pasada mover las manos ágilmente sobre un cuenco con verdura. Sin saber que hacer se recargo en el quicio.

—Be, be— Llamo felizmente Gus a su mamá, entrando rápidamente con el cachorro siguiendo sus pasos. Al detenerse abruptamente el niño, el cachorro se dio de lleno con el niño.

Edward quiso sonreír.

—¿Qué sucede, corazón?— Le pregunto Bella a su pequeño, colocándose en cuclillas y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—_Ia chachorro_— Contesto Gus, señalando al susodicho, quien furtivamente se asomaba al bote de basura.

—Sí, es bonito ¿verdad?— Le pregunto, incorporándose y llevando a Gus con ella en brazos.— Falta poco para comer, ¿tienes hambre?

Le pregunto colocándolo en la silla alta.

Gus asintió contento y siguiendo en todo momento al cachorro con la mirada.

Bella fue por un par de cubiertos y el plato de su hijo cuando observo al hombre que había rescatado a Gus.

El hombre se encontraba recargado en el quicio, con ese aire de aburrimiento del que se había percatado el día anterior. Sus cejas se juntaron al recorrerla. Ella se molesto por ello. No le gustaba en nada que le analizaran como mercancía. Aunque ella ya se hubiera percatado del buen físico del hombre, no le había hecho un escáner de rayos X.

—Buena tarde, señor.— Saludo, aunque desganadamente.

—Hola.— Respondió cortante.— ¿Sabe donde se encuentran mis padres?

La voz del hombre destilaba desdén y superioridad, pero a pesar de ello, le causo escalofríos en el cuerpo.

—No, señor. – Le contestó, volviendo la espalda se dirigió a su labor.

Gus pronto se canso de esperar, deseaba volver con su chachorro, por lo que se impaciento.

Con la mente en otro lugar, Bella siguió trabajando. Aunque no sabía el paradero de los señores, seguro ese hombre pronto le pediría algo. Suponía sus padres ya le habían informado de su estatus en esa casa. Y sospechando su arrogancia, seguro él no los aceptaría "como de la familia".

No sabía mucho de Edward. Todos guardaban un tenso silencio al pronunciarse su nombre y por todo el tiempo que llevaba allí era vetado penar en él.

Todo lo que sabía era el hijo prodigo.

Medico como su padre, él laboraba al norte de Chicago, en una especialidad de medicina del trabajo. Por lo que iba constantemente a ciertas industrias.

Algo más pasaba, siempre había sospechado.

Y aunque no fuera una persona amable, si era un gran profesionista. Uno que le ponía en demasía nerviosa y con el pelo de punta.

(…)

Edward observo como Bella servía a su hijo. Percatándose del parecido.

Aunque el niño fuera rubio cobrizo y de ojos azules, los rasgos eran de su madre.

La mujer era esbelta con buen cuerpo. La ropa se ajustaba en los lugares correctos. Se sorprendió de lo poco que sus caderas se ensanchaban, no tenía rasgos de haber alumbrado, pero quizá era de esas mujeres que volvía rápido a su figura.

Una chispa de deseo recorrió su cuerpo. Había pasados demasiado tiempo, recordó.

Quizá esa chica le serviría para algo más que ordenar la casa de sus padres.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Pensar era el tormento que como humano tendría a sobre llevar.

Cada noche, cuando su mente cansada pretendía dar un descanso, sus pensamientos revoloteaban en él. En aquel ser que jamás conocería y a quién, inexplicable, amaba con todo su ser.

Imaginaba su rostro entre nebulosas sombras e imágenes borrosas. Su sonrisa brillante, el sonido de su voz al llamarle de alguna forma…

Era increíble lo que su mente podía hacer, porque aquellas imágenes y sonidos se volvían recuerdos. A veces, durante aquellos interminables días de asilo, dudaba qué era real y qué de todo aquello su imaginación y fervientes deseos. Todo se volvía palpable, lo sentía real.

Ahora, recostado en su antigua cama, mirando el techo imaginaba sus ojos. Brillantes, rebosantes de felicidad.

Le dolía. Demasiado.

Pero la alternativa de no pensar, no _recordar_, como él le llamaba, era una alternativa aún más dolorosa y vacía. Al menos le quedaba eso. Sin ello, quedaría con un cuerpo sin vida, sin nada por dentro, más que órganos latiendo y luchando por vivir.

Jamás se rendiría, algún día lo encontraría. Porqué a pesar de lo que todo mundo pudiera creer, su hijo no estaba muerto. Su pequeño Daniel.

Así lo había llamado, así habían acordado llamarlo.

Penso con desconsuelo. Las lagrimas caían, ya no se percataba de aquel detalle. Ya no. Habían dejado de ser el alivio a su dolor. Ya eran simplemente agua salda que producia su cuerpo.

Creía, añoraba en realidad, volver a su casa y todo desapareciera. El dolor mitigará, aunque fuera un poco. Pero no.

Al contrario.

Mirar a ese niño vivir, correr, sonreír… Lo que su Daniel podría, no, estaría haciendo en alguna parte.

¿Por qué él sí y su hijo no?

¡Maldita sea!

Odiaba tener aquel sentimiento, aquellos pensamientos, que por momentos se volvían resignados, de que Daniel no estuviera vivo. ¡Lo estaba!

Era una lucha interminable y agotadora. La que, al final, le brindaba descanso.

—Be –Gritó Gus al mirarla salir con un hueso en la mano.

Su hijo se encontraba tirado en el pasto jugando con su conejito. El pobre retraía sus orejas, temeroso del animal frente suyo. El cachorro gimoteaba al observarle sin poder tocarle. La cuerda atada a su collar rojo no le permitía acercase.

Alice debía haberlo amarrado de nuevo al patio.

Gus empujaba con sus dos manitas al pobre conejo, tratando de acercarlo al cachorro. Afortunadamente él se resistía con su única pata delantera.

—Hola, pequeño.

Se acercó agitando el hueso en el aire.

¿Cómo se llamaba?, se preguntó tratando de recordar el nombre con el que había sido bautizado, literal, aquel pobre animal.

Amaba a Gus, eso no cabía en duda. Pero tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando su amor por los animales, y sus demostraciones, se tornaban contrarias a lo que él quería dar. Tanto amor, bien decían, podía dañar, sin querer claro.

Acariciando al cachorro en el hocico recordó su bautizo.

Era un día precioso, un sábado por la tarde, un par de días después de la celebración de su cumpleaños cuando Bella había decidido sacar la piscina inflable y jugar con su pequeño.

Gus estaba loco por el cachorro, no lo dejaba a sol ni sombra.

Cuando miró la alberca se emocionó tanto que corría por todo el jardín, y el perro tras suyo, agitando los bracitos al aire y chillando de felicidad.

Al colocarle el traje de baño corrió a zambullirse en el agua. El cachorro lo observó a distancia, al percatarse del agua. Desde la sombra de un árbol los observaba, atento y con algún que otro gimoteo.

Gus se percató del detalle hasta pasados varios minutos. Cuando sucedió, salió de la alberca y fue andando tambaleante tras el cachorro.

Bella no imagino que la primera frase que saliera de los labios de su hijo fuera el nombre del perro, ni que tambaleante llevara a cuesta el perro hasta dejarlo caer en el agua. Cuando sus bracitos dejaron al perro ir, de su boca salió el nombre: _Buster._

Claro, era de esperar Gus lo llamará como el perrito de su película favorita. Suspiró Bella.

Regresando, acaricio el hocico de _Buster_ y le tendió el hueso de juguete.

—Así que consintiendo al acusado —, demando Alice avanzando por el patio y mirando venenosamente al pobre cachorro, quien ni se percató de ella.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?— Preguntó ocultando una sonrisa.

Alice era quien había regalado el cachorro a Gus y también quien más lo odiaba, decía ella.

Aunque sabía Bella que eso era imposible. Sí había alguien que amará los animales en esa casa eran aquellos dos pillos.

Bufando y cruzándose de brazos contestó.

—Él —, recalco señalándolo— mordió mis Gucci.

_Buster_ saco la lengua y se saboreó.

Bella sintió las mejillas arder.

—Oh, Alice, discúlpanos. Juro que te pagaré aquellos zapatos—. Exclamo Bella, sabiendo que aquella falta era su culpa por descuidar al cachorro. No debía olvidar ella solo era una empleada en aquella casa. Una empleada con mucha suerte, a decir verdad.

Alice aligero su posición y se sintió culpable.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella. Tú no tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero claro, él es mi responsabilidad.

—Nosotros te lo dimos, también es nuestra.

—Pero…

—Calla, me conformo con dejarlo castigado allí.

Bella asintió, sin replicar porque desde aquel día juntaría para comprarle unos nuevos zapatos.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde?— Pregunto Alice, recostada en el pasto mirando a Gus jugar con el conejo.

—Terminar con uno de los proyectos y las labores de la casa. ¿Por?

—No, es que iba salir al cine, pero no tengo con quien ir—. Hizo un puchero, característico de ella.

Bella sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano?— Replico sin pensar.

Alice se enderezo rápidamente y con la espalda recta negó

—Él no es mi hermano.

Sin más se levantó y salió directo a la casa.

Bella deseaba averiguar cuál era el misterio de todo aquello.

Desde su regreso el hombre parecía un fantasma que deambulaba por las noches la casa. No comía más que una vez todo habitante se hubiera ido a dormir.

Su semblante pálido y sin vida le confería un aspecto anémico.

Bella trataba de ayudarle dejando cuantiosa comida en la nevera, lista para comer. A veces preparaba dobles raciones por si aquel hombre llevaba a su habitación.

Los chismorreos por parte de las chicas de limpieza comenzaron a menguar pasadas las semanas y ahora solo recalcaban lo guapo que les parecía e interesante.

Bella no se dejaba engatusar tan fácilmente, si bien el hombre era hermoso, no había forma de rebajar su belleza a guapo, no él realmente hipnotizaba con su belleza. No podía dejarse engañar. Un par de veces lo había sorprendido sonreír, apenas una mueca donde el ala de su boca se levantaba un par de milímetros, solo con ver a su hijo abrazar a algún miembro de la familia, después el tormento se apoderaba de sus facciones, fruncía el entrecejo y se retiraba rápidamente. Con el enorme peso de algo sobre sus hombros.

Un aura de melancolía le seguía. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada más que vacío y dolor, demasido dolor.

Bella sabía que si Gus no estuviera en su vida, ella sería el reflejo de aquel hombre.

Por ello lo entendía.

Sentía cierta conexión con él. Deseaba ayudarle, pero ella no podía. No debía.

—¿Bella?— Escuchó la llamada cuando Alice se asomó por la puerta. Sonriente le indico pasara.

Gus se encontraba tomando una siesta y ella tecleaba frenéticamente contra su vieja computadora tratando de apurar el trabajo. Si se apuraba, terminaría antes de que Gus se despertarse.

Alice le sonrió y sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Quería preguntarte si me permitías llevar a Gus al cine.

Bella dejo un momento lo que hacía y estudio a Alice.

—Alice…

—No, Bella. Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no deseo hablar de Edward. Sé que me quieres ayudar pero es caso perdido.

Bella la observo a los ojos. Estaba triste y lo exudaba. Suspirando asintió y supo que cuando ella estuviera lista le contaría todo.

—Estas segura de que puedes con él— Cambio de tema.

—Por supuesto –aseguro—, pensé que con el tiempo libre podrías avanzar tu trabajo.

Bella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Si así lo quieres puedes.

—Entonces deja arreglarme—. Brincó de la cama y salió

Bella se tomó un momento para continuar. Alice era demasiado enérgica y sabía que con esa energía podría ayudar a su hermano.

Negando decidió seguir con lo suyo. Con suerte tendría un momento para ella.

—¡Bye!— Repitió Gus infinidad de veces, alargando la "E" y agitando su manita.

Bella le mando un beso y sonriente agito la mano observándolos salir por la puerta, internarse en el automóvil y desaparecer por el camino vallado.

Ya solo faltaban algunos detalles y concluiría.

Decidió que prepararía la cena y subiría a continuar.

La música le relajo un poco y amenizo el ambiente.

Pronto termino el guiso, se sirvió un poco y se relajó contra la silla, dispuesta a comer.

—¿Te molesto si te acompaño?

* * *

><p>Espero puedan disculpar mis faltas.<p>

¡ Gracias por su apoyo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Sorprendida, su cuerpo giró apenas unos grados, observó por el rabillo del ojo al hombre recargado sobre el alfeizar de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La playera de algodón se pegaba al pecho y mostraba su cuerpo.

Bella sintió un extraño escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Temió él se hubiese percatado.

Carraspeando giró el rostro, centrando su atención a las verduras a medio picar y el cuchillo en su mano. Sus dedos se aferraban fuertemente al mango y los nudillos se marcaban blancos.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Edward se percató de la tensión en los hombros de la chica. Siguió de pie sin hacer movimiento, observándola moverse y aquellas delgadas manos. Era una chica menuda y baja, de menos compara con él. No tenía demasiadas curvas. Calculaba era una muchacha de alrededor de los veinte. No podía ser mayor.

Lo que le llevó a preguntase como era que tuviese un niño, se veía tan joven para ello. Sin embargo, él había presenciado el alumbramiento de jovencitas de apenas catorce años durante sus estancias profesionales. No podía sorprenderse de esa chica. Aunque, ¿qué le había llevado a ser madre soltera? ¿Sería divorciada? Se habría siquiera llegado a casar o habría tenido al niño sola y escapado de casa. ¿Violada?

El escalofrió y repulsión le recorrió el cuerpo.

Esperaba la respuesta fuera no.

Cambiando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro pie pensó en la razón por la que le interesaba, qué importaba, a él no tenía por qué importarle. Era solo una empleada en casa de sus padres.

Molesto se percató de que la chica se movía en dirección a la cazuela humeante. Olfateó por instinto al percatarse de un delicioso aroma que le llego directo al estómago. Sí no se encontrará tan hambriento volvería a su habitación y se encerraría hasta la media noche. Cuando era seguro de que todos dormían, bajaba a comer un poco de las delicias que aquella chica preparaba para él. No cabía duda de ello.

Noches anteriores se había percatado de la abundante comida en la nevera, que más que sobras, eran platillos completos. Incluso hacía un par de noches encontró la mitad de un pay de queso, uno de los pocos dulces que le fascinaban. Le había causado gracia encontrar en una de las orillas la marca de unos pequeños dientes. Sonrió. Sin embargo al instante una sombra se cruzó por su mente.

Bella sintió la presencia del hombre como si lo tuviese a centímetros de la espalda, lo cual era irrisorio, estaba a metros de distancia. Continuó, con las manos temblorosas, la preparación de la cena y procuró evitar a toda costa al hombre.

Dios, ella no sabía qué era lo que su cuerpo pretendía comunicar. ¡Sí a penas lo conocía!

Cuando no hubo más remedio que voltear, para comunicarle estaba lista la cena, lo observó fruncir el ceño.

Se le veía molesto, con la mandíbula apretada y con un musculo vibrando sobre su mejilla.

Por instinto se asustó. Sin embargo, así, temerosa, otro sentimiento apartaba aquello… Algo parecido a la compasión. Algo también como interés, algo que le invitaba a querer saber de él.

No se había percatado lo miraba fijamente hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, fue un chispazo que le provoco un espasmo en el pecho.

¿Qué era esto?

—Ya está lista la cena—. Pronunció cuidadosamente las palabras con la voz seca. Esperó él le hubiese escuchado.

Asintiendo y borrando el ceño fruncido se apartó de la puerta y se encaminó en su dirección.

Cuando lo tuvo frente suyo, el corazón sentía se le saldría por la boca.

Edward se percató de su nerviosismo. Observó sus manos removerse inquietas frente ella, sus ojos moverse hacía todos lados, menos hacía él. Las mejillas estaban por explotar de lo rojas que se encontraban y el rostro rosado le causo un poco de gracia.

En Tanya, su antigua prometida, el rubor se veía espectacular. Apenas unas manchas rosadas sobre las mejillas, algo parecido al color de las fresias. En esta chica, tal parecía aquellos dibujos animados de puerquitos andantes, claro, sin ofender. No se veía preciosa, no. Pero aun así sintió deseos de tocar con sus labios aquel sitio a punto de explotar. Explorar si en realidad estaba hirviente.

La ponía nerviosa, se regocijo con tal descubrimiento. Eso quería decir que no le era indiferente.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. El calor de aquel hombre le subió la temperatura a tal nivel de sentir que se derretía del bochorno. Nunca había logrado asimilar la aproximación de alguien a ella. Era una de las razones por las que aún continuará sin una relación amorosa. Cuando cumpliera catorce años había tenido su primer (y última) cita. No tenía idea de la razón por la que había aceptado, simplemente de pronto estaba sentada en una banca de madera al lado del chico que a ella se le hiciera espectacular y de quien rehuía la mirada. Bueno, si… Era guapo y ella estaba alumbrada por él. Pero, ¿de dónde saco aquel valor para decirle que sí?, aún se lo preguntaba.

Aquel día el chico se había aburrido y terminado por preguntar si se encontraba enferma. Su primer cumplido había sido "tienes la cara del color de tu blusa", la cual era de un tono cerezo. Intimidada, humillada y nerviosa, saldría huyendo, sin volver a cruzar palabra con aquel chico. Después de ello había dado por zanjado el tema romántico de su vida y preferido dejarlo de lado. Prefería seguir viviendo sin ningún problema cardiaco, que sí hubiera continuado con las citas, a estas alturas, estaba segura, tendría un problema cardiaco.

Por ende, ahora, frente aquel hombre, su reluciente nerviosismo estaba en el punto de esplendor. Deseaba estar lejos de allí.

Con la mirada vagando observó que Edward levantaba los brazos y extraía del mueble superior dos platos y un par de vasos. Sorprendida, y con la mirada revoloteando, miró la línea que formo su labio, apenas algo que se pudiese catalogar como una sonrisa.

Al él separase, y encaminarse a dejar los utensilios sobre la encimera, sintió el aire pasar por sus pulmones.

— ¿Siguen aquí los cubiertos?—. Le escuchó preguntar abriendo un cajón cerca del fregadero.

Ella asintió y le observó extraerlos y sonreírle.

—¿Sirves mientras bajo por un poco de vino? – De nuevo solo alcanzo a asentir cuando salió.

Bella respiro a grandes bocanadas.

¿Cuándo superaría aquello?

Tremendo espectáculo acaba de dar.

—¿Entonces llevas dos años trabajando para mis padres?— Preguntó Edward enrollando el tenedor sobre las finas hebras de spaguetti. Aquello estaba delicioso, pensó, al tragar y sentir el sabor de queso envolver su paladar, el cual se acentuaba al beber un poco de vino.

Bella asintió.

Aquella chica era de pocas palabras, por más que él se esforzará porque hablara se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos, o peor aún, con movimientos de cabeza.

Aquello comenzaba a resultar frustrante.

Bella tenía muchas preguntas rondando su mente, más parecía su lengua se hubiera convertido en arena, no lograba formularlas.

Lo observaba disfrutar de la comida, era todo un espectáculo mirarlo cerrar los ojos y saborear la comida, su mandíbula se tensaba y el movimiento al tragar era hipnotizante. Por poco la sorprende admirándolo.

Edward sonrió al verla apartar rápidamente la mirada.

Podía seducirla fácilmente, le quedo claro, pero no se sentía preparado. Era una niña.

Las preguntas se le habían terminado como su deliciosa cena. Con la mente en blanco se percató de un borrón que cruzó rápidamente por su lado y se aferró a las piernas de la chica.

—Hola, cariño— Exclamó feliz la chica.

Edward observó el cabello rubio del niño.

—Es un diablillo. No sé cómo cabe un paquete grande de palomitas en ese pequeño cuerpo…— Escuchó la voz de su hermana y detenerse abruptamente al mirarlo.

Alice analizó los platos y frunció el ceño.

—Te dejo a Gus, Bella. Que pases buena noche— se apresuró hablar— Gracias.

Se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Bella se quedó callada, acariciando el cabello de su pequeño y observó la mirada triste de Edward.

—Gracias por la cena, _Bella_. Estuvo deliciosa— Agradeció dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y llevando el plato y vaso sobre el fregadero, apenas miró a su hijo y caminó rápidamente a su habitación.

Bella saboreo su nombre bajo la voz de él.

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, se abalanzo sobre la cama y golpeo los cojines.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

De momentos sentía la necesidad de perdonarle y al mirarlo quería golpearlo.

Maldita revolución de hormonas.

Y todo parecía complicarse en momentos.

El embarazo estaba por notarse y ella tenía que pensar qué hacer con ello.

Sabía que tenía que informarle a Jasper, pero cómo hacerlo. Estaba segura él se haría cargo del bebe, era lo qué tanto deseaba.

Sólo que ella no podía hacerle eso… Él era un hombre casado. Amaba a su mujer y ella una maldita mujerzuela.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, más de rabia que de dolor.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos a Noe, Julié y Mónica por escuchar a esta pobre alma.<p>

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
